Phases of the Moon
by Feli-chan and Races
Summary: Edward's life was ordinary at best, until he was going home one night and ran into trouble... Roy's life was ordinary, with a side of supernatural. On his way to the forest he sees a blonde in distress... Rated for later chapters. Were!RoyXEd
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so this is Feli-chan ^^ same as X-Feli-chan-X**

**I've written Guilty Beauty Love, Beauty and the Bastard, and several other RoyEd fics**

**I've wanted to write a supernatural fic for a while, and while Beauty and the Bastard is supernatural I wanted something a bit more than that. ^^ so my friend Races and I decided to write an RP ^^**

**I'm Ed, and she is Roy. ^^ I hope you all like this, and tell us what you think ^^**

**We have lots of chapters ready for this fic and hopefully it will be updated once a week or maybe every other week.**

* * *

Edward looked around the shop once more before jingling the keys in his hand and walking toward the door. He closed the door and made sure it locked behind him. It was late, and damn if he didn't hate having to close down the shop for his boss. Whenever he did, he had to leave work a lot later than he usually did. There were few working streetlights and those that did work were fairly dim. He hated to walk home when it was dark, especially in the heart of the city.

He heard glass breaking somewhere behind him and he picked up his pace. Unfortunately for him, he heard footsteps following fast behind him. He tried to duck into an alley, hoping to at least get away from the men and onto another street. Unfortunately for him, it was a dead end. Ed turned around with wide eyes as he stared at the two men stalking towards him.

'_Damn it,_' Roy thought as he hurried down the street. '_Only about half an hour until moonrise.' _He really thought life must hate him because he was running extremely late. If he wanted to make it out of the town before the moon rose, he would really need to rush at this point. That is, until he heard yelling from a nearby alleyway.

"Stay away from me, you bastards!" Ed had already given him the money he had on hand, but the men still advanced on him. He shivered as his back pressed against the alley's back wall. "I gave you the damn money, leave me alone!"

'_What in the world_...' Roy paused in his hurry at the tone the voice had. Scared, confused and the speaker had said, 'I gave you the damn money.' Roy wasn't stupid; he knew enough that someone was being mugged. '_And maybe worse from the sounds of it_.' No, he didn't have time to stop, the moon would be up soon and it took twenty minutes to get out of the town from here. The scared voice rose again and Roy groaned as he turned around and headed for the alley.

When he reached the beginning of it, he caught a whiff of one of the smells he hated most. Vampires. Just great, he definitely did _not_ have time to deal with them but from the other smells in the alley, they had a young human cornered and were probably going to turn him into one of _them_ which was also not acceptable. Roy sighed. He really had no choice. He turned into the alley.

Edward gave a surprised shout as the larger of the two lunged at him, pinning him against the wall. His golden eyes widened as they locked with blood-red irises. He could feel his breath escape him as he stared into the eyes. They held a cruel coldness to them with a smile that matched. He tried to squirm, move, something! Instead, found he couldn't even talk anymore.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ Edward's eyes widened as he quickly found they were the only things that seemed to be functioning. The other man walked toward him as well and tilted his head to the side as though he were a doll. _'Why the hell aren't they talking? What are they doing to me?'_ He didn't remember being struck by any needles, so why couldn't he move?

The smaller man smiled at Ed, revealing all of his teeth and rather pointy looking canines. He watched, horrified, as the man drew closer and closer to his throat before squeezing his eyes shut as the teeth made a small cut on his throat.

Roy stiffened the second he turned into the alley. There were two vampires and one already had the human pinned to the alley wall. He could see a bit of blond hair around the vampire but it was blocked out as the other moved in. He also smelled blood; it was faint, but there. He had to move fast now. Roy let out a low growl before sprinting down the alley and ripping the vampire pinning the blond to the wall away and throwing him into the opposite wall. The shorter of the vampires hissed and grabbed his arm, yanking him backwards. He went with the motion and used his back to shove the vampire into the wall and pin him there, growling again in annoyance. He took a second to glance at the human who had slid to the ground and was staring wide-eyed at the first vampire who was slowly getting to his feet.

"What are you doing, you idiot! Don't just sit there! Run!" Roy yelled at the blonde as he threw the vampire previously pinned behind him into the other with enough force that, when they hit the brick wall, they left a dent.

Edward jumped when the dark-haired man shouted at him, snapping him out of his daze. He nodded and stood up, stumbling. He grabbed onto the wall for support as he tried to get feeling back into his limbs. He stiffened as one of his attackers was slammed into the wall beside him. He quickly shoved himself away from the wall and the hissing thing that then lunged after him, scratching at his arm. It was stopped by the man who had come to help Ed, and he didn't waste time in getting out of the enclosed space.

He panted heavily a few shops away from the alleyway and looked back towards it.

"I can't just leave him there with those things," Ed murmured to himself as he held onto his bleeding arm. He slowly started back to the alley. He thought momentarily of calling the police, but brushed the thought away; those things back there were oddly strong and making the call would take too long, the man he'd left behind could be hurt by then.

He stood there frozen as he saw only one thing in the alley with the dark-haired man. The man raised a hand with a piece of wood in it and slammed it into the chest of the other, making it turn…to dust?

Edward felt incredibly dizzy all of a sudden and leaned heavily against the wall. _'This is too much, what the hell is happening? What the hell were they?'_ He couldn't see straight and black dots swarmed his vision as he tried to blink them away.

Roy released a breath as the last of the two turned to dust before him. He had been able to kill both relatively quickly, so it must had have been a while since they had fed last. He brushed off his pants and turned to leave the alley only to stop at the sight of the human standing at the opening to the alleyway.

'_Damn kid, I told him to run! Why hasn't he gone home?'_ Roy thought angrily to himself. He scowled and checked his watch then rolled his eyes in disgust. Only thirteen minutes to get out of the town, just wonderful. He walked up to the blonde who was looking more than a little dazed and noted he was panting slightly and had a tear on his sleeve where one of the vampires must have gotten him. Roy also noticed he had almost gold-colored eyes that were staring up at him slightly out of focus. He raised his eyebrows, surprised. '_Well, you don't see that every day.'_ Roy just stared for a moment but quickly remembered his time restraint. Wishing he could just leave the boy there, but knowing he couldn't in case there were other vampires in the area, he bent down and waved his hand in front of the blonde's face.

"Hey! Hey kid, you okay there?"

Edward shook his head, the dots going away for a moment, as the man spoke again. He stared into his dark blue eyes for a moment before realizing he had been asked a question.

"Sorry, I'm fine," he disproved what he had said when he swayed, the world suddenly spinning.

"Whoa, easy there," Roy cautioned as he caught the blond when he swayed and almost fell. '_He's worse off than I thought,'_ Roy debated with himself a minute, contemplating if he should help the boy himself or just drop him off at one of the few late night stores that were still open. However, the latter of the two options still left a chance for more vampires to find the kid. Again, he sighed resignedly, still supporting the young blonde.

"Okay, where do you live? I'll help you home," he asked, hoping the kid was still conscious enough to give him an answer.

"Thanks, um Lunar Street," he mumbled as he leaned heavily on him. As they started getting walking down the street he murmured, "Thanks for helping me back there."

'_How ironic, Lunar Street,'_ Roy scoffed to himself. Though that was helpful since Lunar Street was on the outskirts of town so he could drop the kid and be out of town in the next minute. "You're welcome," he answered in reply to the thanks. "Which house is yours?"

"The..." Edward tripped a little on his own feet, "the small, white house with green shutters."

The man wordlessly swung Ed's arm over his shoulder to help support him as he walked. They were quiet for the next block or so of their walk.

Edward was unable to decide whether or not he really wanted to know why he had been attacked. "What...were those things?"

Roy was silent for a minute, wondering if he should tell the kid the truth or not. Not many people knew that vampires existed and in most cases it was better that way. He could see the sign for Lunar Street and decided that explaining would take too long at this point. He glanced at his watch again, which was slightly difficult to do and keep the kid upright at the same time, and mentally cursed.

Only a few minutes until moonrise.

"Does it matter? They're gone now, so don't worry about it."

"I...guess." Edward frowned and looked at the torn, bloody sleeve on his shirt. His mind was still foggy from the encounter and growing more so as time passed, but he remembered one thing specifically. "But if they were going to slit my throat...why did he try to use his teeth?" Ed stared up at the man who was so focused on continuing to move forward.

Roy closed his eyes and had to remind himself not to growl. He took a calming breath; it was hard to keep his anger in check this close to the full moon. This kid was asking too many questions and all the ones he really did not want to answer. As they came up to the house, he couldn't quite keep the annoyance from his voice as he replied.

"How the hell should I know? _I_ wasn't the one mugging you."

Edward looked down at the road for a moment before glancing to the side to see that they had stopped at the end of his small driveway. The taller man gave him a small shove up the drive, which he stumbled into. Ed turned and cocked his head to the side, seeing that he was already walking, a bit fast, down the street.

"Thanks again!" he shouted after him before turning and slowly walking back up to his front door and letting himself in.

'_Don't go too fast, don't go too fast, don't go too fast._' Roy had to keep repeating himself as he left the kid at his driveway. He didn't want to look too suspicious leaving, but he could _feel_ the moon behind him. He tried to continue his fast walk to the end of the street, but a few houses away, he began to feel the tell-tale tremors of the change start to wrack his body. He broke out into a full-out sprint faster than any human could go for the forest he knew was right around the corner. He made it just in time. As he broke the forest line, he tripped and landed on all fours, still going full tilt in his need to get away from society, away from people he could harm.

After he ran what he deemed a suitable distance, he slowed, panting, tongue hanging out and sniffed the air. Deer were in a field about a mile away, perfect for dinner. He let out a long howl and turned in the direction of his meal, breaking out into a run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo sorry that took so long. It _really_ shouldn't have. I'm sorry.**

**So, I (Feli-Chan) am Ed and Races is Roy... um...next update will be next Friday. Yup! ^^**

**Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! (sorry again about the wait)**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Edward smiled as he set down two cups of tea in front of an elderly couple, nodding in response to their thanks. He walked away from the table and back toward the front counter. He was working both his and a fellow coworker's shift, so he had twice as many tables to care for. Though luckily for him, that meant more tips, which meant more money. It was lunchtime, but the diner wasn't having its usual rush. Edward relaxed a little behind the cash register and sat on the stool, staring at the wall.

His thoughts instantly went to the last time he had closed up the bookstore at night. The past week since then he'd been closing up earlier without his boss knowing and nearly sprinting home each night. The mark on his neck was nearly gone and the scratch on his arm was almost completely healed, but the terror of being unable to do anything to save himself still marred Edward's mind. He was so focused on his thoughts he didn't hear the bell on the door ring.

Roy sighed as he opened the door to the little diner. He was more tired than usual because his boss always made him work extra hours for missing three to four work days every month. It was his lunch break and since he had been overloaded with work, he had kept at it through almost half of his break. So instead of going to his normal restaurant he had stopped at this little diner that was only one block over from where he worked.

He had expected it to be small, not a lot of people; but what he hadn't expected was the blond kid from last week, sitting behind the counter staring off into space with the most contemplative look on his face. He was so deep in thought that even when Roy reached the counter, the kid hadn't noticed his presence. Roy had half a mind to turn around and leave. Talking to the boy would remind the kid of last week and he would doubtless ask more questions. He seemed the inquisitive type. Then again he really didn't have time to find another place to eat. He sighed yet again. Time restraints and this kid kept occurring at the same time and that could never be good.

"Hey! Hey kid, you've got a customer here!" He knocked on the counter to help get the small blonde's attention.

Edward jumped and turned to face the new customer with an automatic smile and response.

"Sorry about that, I-" However his response got caught in his throat as he recognized both the voice and the man and his eyes widened a little in recognition. He stared at him a few moments longer than he should have before jumping off his stool and around the counter, grabbing him a menu. "Sorry about that, I was lost in thought, was all." Edward explained, as he motioned for the blue-eyed man to follow him.

Edward knew he shouldn't talk more than he was supposed to to the customers, 'ruins their dining experience,' so his boss says. But since that night his curiosity had grown, especially when he had gotten full use out of his mind again…But he couldn't risk this job. Not when he needed it so badly. He set the menu down at a small table that could seat two near the window and smiled weakly at his customer, waiting for him to sit down.

Roy was surprised. He knew the kid had recognised him but hadn't verbally said so and he hadn't asked a single question, just shown him to a table. Roy supposed he was grateful for that and took his seat, glancing up as he ordered a coffee. It was the glance that did it, he saw the faint mark on the side of the blonde's neck and immediately felt a small surge of guilt go through him.

'_What the hell? He's just another almost attack victim. Who cares? He's fine now,'_ Roy thought to himself as the kid left to go get his coffee. Then he remembered the kid had also had his arm cut. He just had to ask. It was the right thing to do, he told himself: just to make sure the kid was okay. When the blond returned with his coffee, he took his chance before the kid could walk away.

"How's the arm doing?" he quickly and quietly asked while looking out the window.

Edward froze mid-turn with his eyes wide. "Uh, it's f-fine," he winced at the stutter but he was so surprised that he had asked. Then Ed remembered something that his more than likely concussed self didn't bother to ask. "What about you, are you alright?"

It was only after he had asked and moved back to the table a little that he remembered he wasn't supposed to be talking with the man. _'It's alright…I'm making sure the customer is okay, and not hurt or anything, is all.'_ He tried to reassure himself as he fought back the wince of what his manager would say to that.

Roy inwardly sighed with relief even though his mind told him that of course the kid was okay if he was at work. "I'm alright, no need to worry about me, I wasn't the one pinned to a wall in a back alley, remember?" He winced after he said that. Why did he bring that up? He should have just ordered his lunch and been done talking to the kid.

"Yeah, I guess," Edward chuckled weakly and scratched the back of his head. He fought back a blush as he remembered some of the dreams he had had the past few nights, staring the very man in front of him, saving him repeatedly. Ed shook his head, slightly staring yet again. He wanted so badly to ask him about what attacked him. Ed had a gut feeling the dark-haired man knew what they were.

However, when he heard the manager door creaking open, he quickly grabbed for the pen that was behind his ear and hurriedly asked, "Are you ready to order, sir?"

Surprised the kid hadn't pestered him more about what had happened that night, Roy ordered a sandwich and watched the boy scurry off behind the counter. He wondered if the kid had hit his head at some point because the blond had seemed to be spacing out a bit. And what was with the slight blush? Roy sighed again, something he noticed he was doing a lot this past week. He suddenly found himself wondering what the kid's name was. It was kinda weird to keep calling him 'the kid.'

'_Even though I'll probably never see him again after this,'_ and for some reason that thought made him feel slightly sad. Again the 'what the hell?' thought came back at that. Even so, he was determined to ask the blond his name when lunch was brought.

Ed carried out the order on a small tray and set the plate in front of the man. Smiling a little, he asked, "Anything else I can get you?"

"Your name," Roy simply stated, making eye contact with the blond.

Ed's breath hitched in his chest as he tightened his grip on the tray. _'Name? Why would he want to know my name?'_

"Edward Elric," the words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them, he could feel his cheeks burn with a light blush. He couldn't believe how quickly he had answered. _'May as well counter it.' _"And what's yours? It's only fair."

'_How cute, he's blushing because I asked for his name,' _Roy smirked at that. He supposed it _was_ fair to tell the bo- Edward- his name in return. Though he was shocked at his word choice of 'cute' to describe Edward's reaction. "Roy Mustang," he responded calmly and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

Edward smiled a little and chuckled. "Nice to meet you, too. Maybe I'll see you around again," he replied as he grasped _Roy's_ hand and shook it.

"Mister Elric!" Ed jumped and barely noticed how Roy's hand tightened around his at the shout. _'Shit, he's been watching this entire time?'_ Edward gave his balding, and slightly overweight, boss a sheepish smile, carefully pulling his hand from Roy's grasp.

Roy had smiled when _Edward_ (he found himself liking the name more and more) had taken his hand to shake it but as soon as the manager had butted in he scowled slightly. He full out glared at the man when he began to lecture Edward about something to do with proper etiquette in the work area. He did not like the blonde's attention being somewhere besides him and withdrawing his hand. Roy had to resist the urge to growl menacingly at the man, which was odd. Normally, he only growled when it was close to the full moon.

"-if you really need this job as badly as you said you did, then why would you be here talking it up with your friend?" his boss finished with a shake of his head. "If this happens again, you'll be-"

"It won't, sir," Edward quickly interjected and upon seeing the scowl the elder man was giving him, returned his gaze to the floor. "Sorry, sir." His hands tightened around the serving tray as he bit his lower lip. He certainly didn't regret talking with Roy, but now he wondered if it had been worth it at the risk of one of his jobs.

"Get back to work, Elric." His boss turned and went back into his office angrily.

Edward sighed and turned back to Roy, a little surprised to see him glaring at his boss, eyes following the man back to the office. Once the door was closed, the blue eyes shifted to Ed and softened a little.

"Sorry about that, but I-uh- guess I should get going." Edward said, beginning to back away from the table with a sad sort of smile.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't know I was almost costing you your job by having a simple conversation. Your boss is an ass," Roy replied smiling in sympathy. He did feel bad for getting Edward yelled at, but he more so felt a surge of anger at the boss.

_'He was just doing his job, keeping his employee in check there's no reason to be mad at him,'_ Roy tried to tell himself. Still, he hoped he never met that man outside the diner it wouldn't end well for the balding man's health, that was for sure. All the while Edward was still slowly backing away from him nervously fidgeting with the tray in his hands. Roy frowned slightly at that and checked his watch. At this rate, he needed to get back to the office: his lunch hour was almost up.

"Would you mind bringing me a takeout box? Unfortunately you're not the only one that needs to get back to work," he smiled again, meeting the blonde's eyes.

Ed nodded and quickly went to get one. He was a little disappointed that Roy was leaving so soon. _'What are the chances that we're going to actually meet again?'_ Edward thought to himself as he picked out the correctly sized box.

He then went over to the cash register and made the receipt for dark-haired man's meal. Seeing that the elderly couple from earlier looked to be just about done with their lunch, he made their receipt too. Bringing both the box and the receipt to Roy's table, he set them down.

"Just come up to the register when you're ready to pay," he smiled and went to check on the other customers and deliver the remaining receipt.

Roy transferred his uneaten sandwich to the box and checked the bill. It was reasonably priced here. He smiled to himself as he made his way up to the register, he wouldn't mind coming back here more often. It was closer to work, so he would have more time to relax, the prices weren't bad and, most importantly, he would get to see Edward again.

'_Wait, when did that become most important?'_ He wondered as the blond rang up his meal and gave him his change with a smile. "This diner is pretty nice, I'll have to start coming here more often," Roy told the blond offhandedly who gave him a surprised look. He leaned his elbows on the countertop. "Do you work here everyday?"

"Yeah, well except for Saturday," Edward could feel the beginning of a blush slowly creeping onto his face. Ed straightened out his apron a little, avoiding looking Roy in the eyes. Knowing that if he looked, the blush would only bloom. "day off and all..." he trailed off as his eyes landed on the manager's slightly open door with his boss's head peeking out. He chuckled and rolled his eyes a little at the man. _'Can't he tell Roy is leaving?'_

"That's my day off as well," Roy laughed a little, enjoying Edward's blush again. He noticed where the blonde's eyes traveled and scowled again. _'That damn manager,'_ he really didn't like the man that kept taking Edward's attention away from him. He again glared at the man who took notice this time and quickly withdrew into the office.

"You're right, he is an ass. If anything drives away our customers, it's him." It took Ed a moment to realize the manager had disappeared. Blinking shaking his head a little , he turned back to Roy and asked, "So, despite the bastard who is my boss, you _still _think you'll be stopping by again?"

Roy's glare disappeared the second Edward's attention was back on him. He smiled and replied, "Yeah, besides him, I've found the staff here to be... intriguing and very nice to talk to." He smirked a bit at the blush that had found Edward's face again. "I'll see you around," he told the blonde as he gathered his box up and headed for the door.

"Have a nice day," Edward called out before Roy walked out. He saw his hand wave in acknowledgement before the door closed, blocking his view. Ed was surprised he had blushed so easily around Roy, and he realized that for once, he actually looked forward to work the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Feli-chan:**** So sorry about the wait for this chapter everyone! I had meant to have it out ages ago, but I've been slacking a bit and now I've got finals around the corner ^^;**

**Races doesn't have much to say so says she...XD**

**So I'm Ed, and she is Roy and here is chapter 3!**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

'_Looks like it's time for my break,' _Ed smiled as he saw Roy walk into the diner. In the past three weeks, Roy had come to the diner every day, much to Edward's surprise. And after the first few days, Ed had taken to having his break while Roy was there and eating lunch with the man.

As Roy drew closer to the counter, he chuckled and asked, "The usual?"

"Of course," Roy confirmed with a smile. He grabbed the drinks Edward already had ready and headed over to their usual table. He had been pleasantly surprised after the first few days of coming here for lunch that Edward had begun taking his own lunch break at the same time and eating with him. He much preferred the blonde's company at lunch to simply being served by him since the manager didn't seem to mind if Edward ate his lunch with him. He smiled up at the said blonde who approached the table with their food. "How's work been today?" he asked as Edward settled into his seat.

"Good, the morning crowd was a bit more than our usual," Ed shrugged. He looked out the window as he picked up his own sandwich. Edward looked back to Roy with a slight smile, "And well, my other boss, the one at the bookstore, found out I've been closing up the shop earlier than I'm supposed to last night. He said that if I do that anymore, I'm out of the job." His smile had turned sheepish as he talked.

Roy raised an eyebrow at the blonde whom he'd found out at this point was a hard worker and needed both of the jobs badly. "Why have you been closing up early?" he asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Ah, well," he took another small bite of his lunch as he thought over his response. In the past few weeks, he had been able to resist mentioning the night they had first met around Roy. But he couldn't exactly explain why he was leaving early without it, so…"Well, the bookstore is in the city and well," he paused again before continuing. "I just haven't wanted a repeat of a month ago," Edward finished with a shrug, quickly stuffing another bit of his sandwich into his mouth.

That made Roy stop eating altogether. Edward was still scared over what happened. So much so that he was risking his job. He set down his sandwich and looked out the window. This was probably a bad time to tell Edward he wouldn't be seeing him for the next few days. The full moon started tonight. Unfortunately, the vampires knew that and these were the few days of the month they hunted the most: looking for people walking alone late at night. '_People like Edward,_' he felt himself tense at the thought. He clasped his hands in front of his face and stared out the window for another minute, trying to ignore Edward's slightly concerned stare. Finally, he looked toward the blond again and asked, "What time do you get out of work?"

Edward blinked, surprised. "Around ten is when I'm supposed to close the shop up." He answered after a moment, not sure what Roy was thinking.

Roy pondered another moment before offering casually, "I could meet up with you at closing time and walk you home if you want". The moon rose at 10:28 tonight which gave him just enough time to walk Edward home. Vampires would think twice about attacking a human who was with a werewolf so Edward would be safe for at least one night.

Edward's eyes widened as he shook his head. "Oh, no. You don't have to do that. It'd be an inconvenience for you." Though in truth, Ed desperately wanted to thank Roy and take him up on the offer. Even when he had been closing up early, he still felt as though there were eyes following him, though he was almost positive he was just being paranoid.

"No, really it's no problem at all. I actually am leaving town tonight for a trip so I won't be around the next few days. And my ride happens to be a few streets over from your house." Roy lied, easily brushing off Edward's refusal. The blond had looked slightly hopeful for a second before denying his offer and that had decided Roy. He was walking Edward home tonight whether the boy wanted him to or not.

"Oh, well, in that case, thanks!" Edward smiled brightly as he continued to eat. _'At least I won't be alone tonight…But what about tomorrow?'_ He found that his heart had sunk a little when Roy mentioned how he wouldn't be in town. Which didn't just mean no walk home, but no lunches either.

"You're welcome," Roy relaxed immediately when the blond accepted his offer and continued eating. "So I'll come by the store a little bit: before ten, alright?"

Edward nodded as he chewed his sandwich and smiled.

Edward watched the clock behind the cash register. He had already taken care of everything he needed to do before he closed the shop. Now all he had to do was wait until ten and then he could flip the sign to 'closed' and lock up. Even though he was going to have Roy walk him home tonight, he was still worried. He couldn't stop the 'what if' thoughts that continued to run through his mind.

'_What if those things attack us again? What if there's more of them this time? What if Roy can't handle them? What if I get in the way? What if-'_ his thoughts were interrupted when the bell above the door rang. He groaned quietly thinking it was a literal last minute customer, but his eyes brightened when he saw it was Roy, and he smiled in greeting.

"Hey, all set to go?" Roy asked, breaking into a soft smile in return to Edward's. It was impossible for him not to when Edward's face lit up so much.

"Yeah," Edward locked the cash register and hid the key in the appropriate place before going around the counter to join Roy. "Let's go!"

As they walked out the door, Ed flipped the sign, and turned off the lights. Once outside he locked the shop door, turning to the elder man he nodded and they started walking. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Ed tilted his head up and looked at the dark, but clear sky. He could spot a few stars beginning to shine.

"Supposed to be a full moon tonight," he said with a smile.

Roy had been enjoying the peaceful walk until then. He had been surreptitiously stealing glances at the blonde, happy that the boy looked calm and relaxed. When he brought up the moon, though, he stiffened and glanced at their surroundings, taking in a deep breath of the scents, remembering what he was supposed to be doing, protecting the boy not enjoying his presence. "Yeah," he mumbled "It will be." He of all people would know.

"My mom always loved them, she would always get a big blanket and me and Al would sit with her and watch it." Ed laughed a little to himself about the memory. He blushed when he felt Roy's eyes on him. "What do you think about it?"

Roy couldn't help stare at the blond for a moment. To him, the full moon was always a time of pain and worry. It was odd to hear someone voice a pleasant memory tied to it. He tore his eyes away from Edward to stare at the sky and murmured, "Heh, one man's pain is another's pleasure, I guess."

He sighed and looked back down to meet the boy's questioning stare and said more clearly, "I suppose I haven't given it much thought; I never really had time to stargaze with my family. How is your family doing?" He tried to change the subject, knowing it would lead somewhere uncomfortable if the moon conversation continued.

Edward bit his lip. Somehow, in the past few weeks, he had managed not to bring them up at all.

"My brother, Alphonse, is in college. He's going for a double major in medical science and chemical engineering." A small smile grew on his face,; he was proud of his little brother and would've loved to join him in college, except for the money detail.

Roy smiled at the obvious pride in Edward's face. He wondered why Edward himself wasn't in college but decided not to press the matter at the moment. "Good for him. He must be very smart to be majoring in both of those subjects. What about your parents?" His smile faltered as the blonde's face fell slightly.

"Ah, well, my mom died when I was ten," seeing the look on Roy's face he hurried on. "She was sick, and just never got better. Al and I went and lived with a friend of hers 'til I was eighteen. That's when I started working so that Al would be able to get into college." Ed couldn't help the scowl on his face. "And my dad...well the bastard went traveling to 'see the world' when I was four. He never came back, not even for mom's funeral. Don't even know if the bastard is dead or not."

Roy was struck at his words. So far, they hadn't really talked about family in the three weeks they had been conversing. Roy felt bad for asking, but also a respect of sorts. The blond held himself together quite well for someone who had lost both his parents. He rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Edward, I'm so sorry."

He chuckled humorlessly. "It's fine, but thanks." Ed was a little shocked by the jolt he felt from Roy's hand, but brushed it off as nothing. "What about your family?" Edward asked as he looked at Roy from the corner of his eye.

'_My family,'_ Roy thought dejectedly and reluctantly withdrew his hand from Edward's shoulder. He hadn't seen much of any of them in a while. That's how it worked in werewolf families most of the time: raise the pups until they can fend for themselves then kick them out on their own. To stay together in a pack would attract too much attention so they were forced to go their separate ways. It's not like his family was heartless. Okay, his father was a bit of a control freak -being alpha male and all- and one did _not_ want to go against his mother, but they really meant well. He remembered his father first teaching him to hunt and what a fiasco that had turned into. Roy had gone after a smaller deer which he hadn't noticed was being guarded by an eight point buck. Now, for his father, that was no problem but for him being a pup and all well, it was scary to put it lightly.

Roy realised he had gotten caught up in his memories and brought himself back to the present to see Edward looking at him worriedly again. _'Damn, I keep doing that,' _he thought semi-angrily to himself.

To reassure the blond, he smiled. "Oh, you know, pretty much the normal. My parents are busy traveling so I haven't seen them much since I moved out and I have a few older siblings, but they moved all over the world for work so I don't see them much either." At least this way he hoped Edward would just assume he had minimal contact with his family to begin with and wouldn't ask much more about them.

"Oh," Edward smiled back, a little worried he had brought up a bad topic with Roy. "That must get lonely sometimes, though." Edward tried to think of having little contact with his little brother and found it heartbreaking.

"It has its moments," Roy agreed sullenly then smiled warmly at the blond. "But then I became friends with my waiter and I'm not so lonely anymore."

Edward laughed at that and after a moment, Roy joined in. Edward found Roy was right. After Roy continued to stop by daily, he too had gotten a lot less lonely. Sure, Al would call almost every other night to talk with Ed and make sure he took care of himself. But other than the college breaks, he rarely saw Al. Taking that chance, and risking his job that first day, he didn't regret it at all anymore.

When he noticed they had gotten to Lunar Street, his laughter slowed to a stop. He didn't really want to go home at this point, but Roy had to get going on his trip. His heart tugged a little, remembering he wouldn't see the older man for a while. Ed figured he may as well ask the question he'd been wanting to for a while.

"Hey, Roy? After you get back from your trip, do you want to hang out somewhere else, other than my work?"

"Yeah, how about next Saturday?" The answer was out of his mouth before Roy could really process what Edward had asked.

Why had he responded so quickly? Getting more involved with Edward than he already was was going to be difficult. But still, it wasn't as if he didn't want to be around the blond more. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He had found himself at work more than once slacking off and wondering what Edward was up to and wanting to go see him...and to get him away from that annoying boss who Roy still felt a surge of anger go through him whenever the balding man was brought up.

He thoughts were brought up short again, wiped out by Edward's luminous smile and his face lighting up at Roy's response. Why did the boy have that effect on him each and every time? _'Too many questions. I'll think about this in a few days,'_ Roy thought to himself as they reached Edward's driveway.

"Thanks again for walking me home. I know it's silly and all, and the thing that happened a month ago was just by chance, but this means a lot," Edward could feel his face flush slightly as he spoke. Actually, now that he thought about it, he hadn't felt the hostile eyes following him like he had other nights. And this was the first night he could actually enjoy his walk home.

"Don't worry about it, it was my pleasure," Roy smiled down at the blushing boy. "Anytime, just let me know if you'd enjoy company on your walk again." Just to see if he could make Edward blush more, he winked and was rewarded with a full-face flush. He laughed as the boy fidgeted. _'Aw, how cute,' _he thought as he checked his watch. He felt his heart drop a bit; only five minutes until moonrise. He had to go. "Well, I'll see you in a few days. Take care of yourself, Edward," Roy smiled as he turned to go.

Edward nodded and started walking up the driveway. When he got to the top, he looked back and blinked before rubbing his eyes. Roy was gone, nowhere to be seen.

'_I'm just overly tired,'_ Ed thought to himself as he shook his head and went into his house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Feli-chan: And here is the next chapter finally! I hope you all enjoy this! Next chapter...well, things get interesting!**

* * *

Edward was unbelievably happy that it was Saturday already. Roy had called him that morning and said they should meet in the park in the afternoon. Ed dressed himself in a black tank top, and his favorite pair of leather pants. Before he left he quickly braided his hair and checked himself over again.

_'What am I doing? This isn't a date, who cares what he thinks of how I look?'_ Edward couldn't help but wonder. Shaking his head he walked to the park, hoping he wasn't late.  
He realized he had gotten lucky, as he looked around the front entrance to the park he didn't see Roy anywhere. Smiling a little to himself, he walked over to a bench and sat down. After a minute or two he leaned his head back over the top and just let his head hang there as he closed his eyes and rested in the sun.

Roy growled at the alarm clock when it went off, waking him from his nap. He was always tired after the full moon for a few days. The change always took it out of him so normally he was slow to get up and slept most of the next day. But this time after he shut the alarm off he sprung out of bed. It was Saturday, the day he was meeting Edward outside of work.

He had set an alarm for around ten that morning to wake up and call Edward to tell him to meet in the park that afternoon since there was no way he would be functional without a nap. Now he rushed through a shower, a bite to eat and teeth brushing, however he hesitated on what to wear. He found himself debating with himself for a good ten minutes before deciding on a pair of nice blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. He took a second glance at himself in his bathroom mirror running a hand through his hair. '_Why in the world am I worried about how I look? It's never bothered me before when going to meet up with someone.'_ Roy thought brushing away the thought about this almost seeming like a date and headed out the door.

When he got to the park he looked around for Edward and saw him lounging on a bench a little ways past the entrance gate. As he got close enough to the boy to see his face he stopped. Edward had his face to the sun and was sitting in a way that had to be the definition of 'relaxation'.

The sun caught in the stands of blond hair and made them shimmer in a way that was mesmerizing. That drew Roy's eyes to the rest of the blond, how his skin glowed and the black tank stretched nicely across his chest. His eyes traveled further down and he found he didn't mind the leather look on the blond at all; in fact it suited him quite nicely. Roy's eyes traveled back to Edward's face when the blonde opened his eyes and caught Roy starring. Roy had thought the boy's hair was enchanting; he was overwhelmed with how Edward's eyes looked lit up by the sun, like liquid gold. All he could do was stare, mouth slightly open at the beauty before him.

Edward loved the way the sun's rays warmed him, he loved the almost comforting heat it gave off. He was just beginning to doze off, when he felt eyes on him. At first he figured it was nothing, but when the feeling didn't go away, he slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head a little. They widened as they caught sight of Roy standing a few feet away from the bench.

He cocked his head to the side as he realized that Roy was staring at him.

'_Do I have something on my face? Shit, did I drool?'_ He brought a hand up to his mouth and wiped as he blushed a little. He stood up from the bench and walked over to Roy. Seeing he was dressed casually Edward was glad he had decided to dress down too. _'Since when does that matter?'_ Ed shook away the thought and smiled as he tilted his head to the side; putting his hands in his pockets. "Hey, how was your trip?"

"Uh, it-it went well thanks" Roy replied snapping out of his daze shaking his head a little to clear it. '_Clear it of what? Why the hell was I staring at him? Am I... I couldn't be _that _attracted to him. Could I?' _To give himself some time to think over this revelation Roy glanced around and asked, "How was work the past few days? That boss give you any more trouble?"

Ed chuckled. "No, no trouble at all. It's been pretty good, actually. Lunch is rather boring without you though." Edward decided not to mention how paranoid he had felt walking home from work alone without Roy. No sense in worrying him when it was just Ed's mind playing tricks on him.

"So, um, where do you wanna go?" Edward shrugged a little looking around as well, once again trying to ignore the fluttery feeling he got in his stomach when Roy turned to look at him.

'_Heh, that almost sounds like he missed me,' _Roy smiled as he met the blonde's eyes, feeling strangely warm at the thought of Edward missing him. "Well it's nice out today so how about we grab a drink from one of those stands they have here in the park and walk around a bit?"

He really wanted to ask if Edward had been alright walking home by himself at night but decided not to. At night he had stayed closer to human civilization than he normally did during the full moon. Listening for any attacks around the area that Edward was in. He hadn't heard any so he was almost certain the blonde's walks had been uneventful. Plus it was a nice day out and Edward was there now so why ruin the pleasant moment?

"Alright!" Edward smiled and nodded. He quickly grabbed Roy's hand to drag him to the nearby stand. He took out his wallet and ordered himself a snow cone. Giving the vendor his money, Ed took the cone and stepped to the side to let Roy order.

Roy felt his heart give a little leap when Edward grabbed his hand to lead the way to the snow cone stand. He had to chuckle at the blonde's obvious excitement. He ordered his own cone and after paying led the way into the park, Edward walking beside him happily munching on the treat. He realized he hadn't been this content in a while and was thoroughly enjoying it. '_It's because of Edward,'_ he realized stealing a glance at the boy.

They walked in silence for a while enjoying their snow cones and the day. Until Roy decided he wanted to hear Edward's voice again. "So how is your brother doing in college? He'd be almost at exams this time of year right?" His brother seemed to be a topic Edward would happily talk about.

"Yeah," Ed nodded as he swallowed another bit of his treat. "He called me last night, freaking out over one he has on Monday. He says he's got tests all this week and part of the next. Al thinks he's sure he's gonna fail 'em all, but he won't." Edward finished with a light chuckle.

He was happy. Normally all he did on his Saturdays was sit around the house and read. Which, while that was fun and he was able to get lost into the stories he read; when he emerged from the book, he'd find himself alone in his home. But he was having ten times the fun walking with Roy; being with Roy. At the thought he could feel the beginnings of a blush creeping up his neck and quickly knocked back some more of his ice.

"So where'd you go on your trip?"

Damn he should have guessed Edward would be wondering that. Roy resisted the urge to grimace as he opened his mouth to lie. He found that while lying came easily when talking with others he felt his insides twist uncomfortably when he was forced to lie to Edward.

"Just a few towns over, not much of a trip really. So when Al finishes his tests next week does that mean he'll be coming back here for the summer?" He hoped more talk of his brother would distract Edward from his vague reply.

Edward nodded his head a little to Roy's response, he could almost sense something was wrong, but when Al was mentioned, he turned his attention more to that.

"Yeah, for a week or two. I think he's got vacation plans with a few of his friends for one week and then he goes back to the college early for an internship." Edward was disappointed that he wouldn't see much of his brother, but knew he couldn't let Alphonse know this. If he knew how much Ed missed him, he would skip out on both the vacation, and the internship. He smiled, a bit weakly, up at Roy, "I'll have to introduce you two, once he's back in town!"

"Yeah, I'd like to meet the brother you're so proud of," Roy smiled. He quickly changed the topic to something more mundane when he saw the disappointment in the blonde's face at the fact his brother wouldn't be home very much that summer. Obviously the two were close so it must have been taking a toll on Edward not to have his brother around. '_Maybe I could do something to change that,'_ Roy thought grinning as they wandered out of the park.

He noticed it was beginning to get dark. The time when vampires started to hunt. Even though he knew that since Edward was with him the chances of him getting attacked were almost nonexistent, he still wanted to get the blond out of the open for some reason. He saw a restaurant a little ways down the street that he knew was pretty good and started walking that way. He subconsciously placed a hand lightly on Edward's back as he suggested "Hey, that restaurant up there is nice and it's getting dark want to grab something to eat? My treat." Roy's eyes darted up and down the street just in case there were vampires lurking in the shadows.

"Huh?" Ed was momentarily distracted by the shiver that ran through his body at Roy's touch. "Yeah, that sounds good." Edward smirked and warned jokingly, "But you're gonna regret paying for me once you see the bill."

Roy laughed. "I find it hard to believe you'll eat that much. If you did you'd be taller," He winked as he said this. He had found out about Edward's dislike of being called anything remotely close to short very quickly and loved teasing the blond.

Ed instantly scowled, and flushed at the wink. "I'm _not_ short, Bastard," he growled out, giving Roy the darkest glare he could. He found it hard to stay completely mad at Roy however, when he was laughing so freely.

He opened his mouth to continue, they were nearly at the restaurant now, when Edward felt Roy's hand go to his waist and pull him closer. His eyes grew wide and he looked up at dark haired man confused, seeing and feeling that he had completely tensed up.

Roy's laugh came up short when he inhaled. One of the damn blood suckers was somewhere close-by, he could smell it. He just didn't know where. He instinctively pulled Edward closer to him as he scanned the street in front, behind and above them. That was where he saw it, in an open window on the second story across the street, hiding from the last rays of sunlight.

He growled low in his chest and tightened his grip on Edward slightly, glaring at the parasite that was scanning the street below. It hadn't seen them yet so he all but shoved the blond and himself into the restaurant with one last parting glare ignoring Edward's confused look and stammered questions.

Once inside the restaurant and after Roy's grip on him relaxed a little, Edward turned and glared up at him. A little ticked he'd been completely ignored, and still feeling the slightest bit of anxiety from when Roy had remained stock still and silent in the street.

"What was that about?" he tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke, being sure not to let any fear through. He couldn't help the slight pout his lips formed when he frowned.

"Hm?" Roy was still mostly focused on the vampire outside but the calm of the restaurant was slowly relaxing him. He looked down at Edward and saw that the blond looked a bit spooked. '_Damn I overreacted,'_ he thought annoyed with himself. To Edward he replied trying to sound normal "Oh, sorry, I saw a bat fly by. They come out around this time of night."

Edward's eyebrow slowly rose. "A bat?" He thought it over for a moment. "I didn't know there were bats in this city."

'_Shit,_' Roy thought. "Well they're not really common around here but in the forest outside of town there are a few." He lied quickly. It was then he realized that his arm was still around Edward's waist and neither of them seemed to mind. It actually felt almost natural for it to be there. '_Well that's interesting,' _Roy thought. _'It's also a perfect way to distract him from my terrible lie.'_ He grinned at the thought.

He tightened his arm that was around the blond in a quick squeeze enjoying the blush that formed and said, "But hey, we're here let's go grab a table and you can try and prove me wrong about how much you eat and your non-existent height." He winked for extra measure and removed his arm but kept a hand on the blonde's back. Edward flushed again this time in anger and he couldn't help but laugh.

Edward had completely forgotten that Roy's arm had been around him, but once it was gone, he found that he strangely missed it.

On their way to their seats he muttered to himself about how he would show Roy just how wrong he was and how 'not short' he was. They sat down at a table for two, which Roy had guided him to against the far wall. Sitting down and picking up the menu he glanced through it quickly, his mind not really on food.

"Um, Roy?" he waited until the man had glanced up from his menu to continue, playing with his napkin as he did so. "Do you think…If it wouldn't be a bother, uh, do you think you could walk me home after work?"

Roy smiled softly. "Of course Edward, anytime you want," he replied immediately. He had been afraid for a moment that Edward was going to bring up the incident from a few minutes ago again. But Edward had acted so cute and nervous playing with his napkin he hadn't really paid it much thought in the first place. The blond could probably ask just about anything of him and Roy wouldn't refuse. Realizing he was gazing at Edward again he cleared his throat and looked back at his menu. "Now, what do you want to eat?"

Edward couldn't help the immense wave of relief that washed over him when Roy readily agreed. Edward didn't think he could take another night of things his paranoid mind set up for him.

"Um, I think I'll be having this…and that...and that...and-"

Roy laughed as he and Edward headed out into the night leaving the warm glow of the restaurant. Edward had kept his word and eaten enough for at least a family of four and had spent the last half hour ranting about how milk was the 'most disgusting liquid on the face of the planet.' Roy couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed himself so much and as they walked through the night he found that he definitely wanted to do this again sometime. Only if it was with Edward of course.

He hadn't forgotten about the vampire from earlier though. He had made sure to leave the restaurant before Edward and sniff the air just in case. Luckily there was no reek of the bloodsuckers in the air. It had gone unspoken but it seemed both of them just assumed Roy was going to escort Edward home that night and Roy didn't mind that in the slightest. Not that he was going to let Edward walk by himself even if he had yelled at Roy to go home. Not with knowing the fact that a vampire lived in the area.

For now he just enjoyed the crisp night air and Edward's rambling. When the blond paused for breath he snuck in a sentence. "When was the last time you even tasted milk? From your height I would say it's been a while but I don't like to assume." He chuckled as Edward flushed again.

Edward gapped up at Roy. "I can't believe you! Ya know, maybe you're all just freakishly tall, and I'm normal?" He glared at Roy and picked up his pace a little, though Roy somehow kept up without missing a step. "I just don't like the taste of it…Or the texture. It's just so thick and- and - " Edward shivered and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

Roy outright laughed at Edward's antics. "I've never met someone who was so against something as simple as dairy! What do you do if you're faced with a dish that has milk in it? Go into a small rant?" He asked amusedly.

"Was that another short joke?" Ed watched as Roy threw his head back as he laughed harder. "Very funny. And it depends on the food. Cheese is alright, I guess, so long as it's with something else. And milk in things like stew is great. But on its own, it's just plain vile." Edward nodded at his logic, and cracked a small smile as Roy's laughter continued, as he saw his street in the distance.

Roy's laughter died down as he too saw Edward's street come into view. Their time together today was almost over. He glanced over at the grinning blond and for some strange reason had the urge to put his arm around him again. '_It's not strange, you're attracted to him dumbass,'_ he scolded himself; he supposed he had come to that conclusion while he was a wolf watching over the town. That in itself was a slight problem. Humans and werewolves shouldn't... Interact that way. But he had had such a good time that day; he could at least let Ed know that much right?

Resisting said urge he smiled down at the blond as they reached his street. "Edward I just wanted to let you know, I had a really good time with you today."

Edward smiled and nodded back, "We'll have to do it again sometime."

And he couldn't help but hope that sometime would be soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Feli-chan: Soooo after months of waiting you are all awarded with a new chapter...Sorry, I just got run over with homework so updating...just kinda died off ^^;;**

**Both me and Races hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for your reviews and follows and favorites!**

* * *

Over the past month, Roy had walked Ed home from work and ate lunch with him almost every day. They had grown closer Edward found himself enjoying his time with Roy more and more. When he introduced Al to Roy at lunch, the week Al was home, he'd been a bit nervous. He had been worried about what Alphonse would think of him being friends with the older man, and he had hoped the two would get along. It was much to his relief that they got along great, and Al continued to have lunch with them for the remainder of the week.

Before Al had left two weeks ago, he had asked Ed about his relationship with Roy. He'd been confused and his little brother just shook his head and told him to think about it. And think about it he had. In the spare time at his work, he had found himself contemplating what their relationship was. He poured over every moment he could remember since they had met. Ed remembered how every time Roy would touch him; an accidental graze, a hand on his shoulder or back, arm around his waist on occasion, he had felt...tingly, in a good way. Edward supposed he could be falling for his friend, who may have been more than a friend to begin with.

Roy had yet another trip to go on this month, just a few days, he'd been assured. He was leaving tonight, which meant that Ed would have to walk home alone again after tonight. Edward wasn't looking forward to that, after he had gotten used to the security of having Roy with him, but he would manage.

Edward was putting away a new shipment of books while waiting for Roy. He glanced at the clock again, he was running a bit late, which made Ed worry a little. He moved further into the shop to put away some more books, when he heard the bell to the shop ring.

"Geez, Roy, you're late!" Edward chuckled, relieved that he had arrived. "I'm almost done with these books, and then we can go." Edward paused for a moment, not hearing Roy respond, a knot slowly formed in the pit of his stomach. "Roy?"

He set down his small pile of books, and picked up the largest one in the pile as he slowly began to peek out from the bookcase he was behind. Golden eyes went wide as they made contact with a blood red.

'_Not Roy,'_ Edward chucked the book as the human-like creature lunged, hitting it directly in the head. Turning he ran for the back room, already feeling his body slowing from locking eyes with the monster. Ed winced as he heard one of the bookshelves hit the floor. He managed to get into the room, but before he could close the door, it had caught up to him.

Ed let out a sharp cry of pain as he was slammed into the door, the knob of it digging into his back. When he felt hands on his throat he blindly swung his arms out in front of him, not daring to open his eyes. However the creature must have anticipated this because Edward found that his arms were being held above his head and its body had pulled itself flush against him, severely limiting his movement. His eyes flew wide at the loud inhuman hiss that came from its mouth, and he grew terrified as he felt himself losing control of his body.

The creature smirked, and tilted Ed's head for the boy. Edward once again wanted to struggle, to run, to fight back, but he couldn't fight the fog that seemed to hover around his mind. He could feel its lips against his jugular before a sudden sharp, piercing pain. Ed let out a soft cry, amazed his vocal cords had some power left in them. He whimpered at the pain he felt from the forceful draining of his blood.

'_Where's Roy?' _he couldn't help but wonder, in an attempt to forget the pain coursing through him. _'Did this kill him first? Is this why he's late? '_

"Ra-" Edward found his lips moving slowly as he tried to sound out his name, his eyes fluttering weakly. "-oy..."

He was late. Roy cursed himself quietly for it, and when he hurriedly turned the corner, he stiffened as he smelled the scent of a bloodsucker, strong, in the area. It only took him a moment before he realized he was already running for the bookstore.

"Edward!" Roy yelled in a panic when he reached the store and found the door slightly ajar. He saw a book shelf tipped over and inhaled dreading what he would smell. His heart all but came out his mouth when he smelled the bloodsucker and he felt his blood run cold. "_No," _he whispered already moving. He tore through the shop to the back room where the smell was strongest, and to his horror saw Edward pinned to the door; the vampire already into his meal. The blond was barely conscious; panting and making whimpering sounds.

His fear turned into pure anger and he let out a harsh growl as he moved forward and ripped the vampire away from Edward, breaking the thing's arm in the process. He was shaking, the change almost upon him early because of his anger. He let the anger fill him as he pinned the parasite to the floor ripping and shredding at the thing that had dared touch what was _his_.

Edward heard threatening growls that were not coming from the monster that was trying to suck him dry. For a moment he was afraid it was another one coming to join the first. However he managed to crack open an eye just a sliver and despite his situation joy surrounded his heart. It was _Roy_. He was alive!

When Roy removed the pale creature, Edward made a quiet sound of pain, before slumping to the floor. He was too dizzy and weak to stand, he closed his eyes tightly as he felt the room spinning around him. He could hear shrieks coming from it, and Roy's deep growls accompanying it. If he wasn't so dizzy and in pain, he knew he'd be questioning why Roy would be _growling_ of all things.

Ed slowly opened his eyes to stare at his lap. He could see his white uniform shirt was completely stained by his own blood. His movements were sluggish as he raised his hand to the right side of his neck, feeling blood still pulsing out of it. Even though it hurt to do so, he tightened his grip on his neck and applied as much pressure as he could.

He leaned his head back against the door, and he could see Roy was literally tearing the thing limb from limb. And was Roy looking darker than he normally did? He certainly looked as though he had more hair than he did this afternoon...Shit, he was feeling dizzy again.

Edward closed his eyes and tilted his head back a little, he tried to take deep breaths while applying a bit more pressure to his neck. After a few minutes, he heard the screams die off, and the growls slowly grow quiet. He reopened his eyes and for a moment it was all just a blur. Blinking a few times, Roy came into focus, still looking oddly hairy, but there, and Edward slowly smiled.

"Roy, you came," his voice cracked but the happy tone was there. His eyes began to flutter again and he grunted softly when he felt Roy's hand on his cheek.

Once that _thing _turned to dust and was dead Roy turned to Edward who lay slumped against the door. Blood was staining the blonde's shirt and he looked to be trying to stop the blood flow from his neck with his hand. He was also barely conscious and obviously in pain but still managed to look happily at Roy. '_It's all my fault,'_ Roy thought sadly as he kneeled in front of Edward and cupped his cheek '_If I hadn't been just a few minutes late...'_

He shuddered, the change had started to happen as he ripped the vampire to shreds and it was all he could do to stay slightly human. His wolf instincts were beginning to take over him. '_Edward, it's Edward here in front of you, alive, Edward.'_ He kept repeating to himself.

"Edward," He whispered gruffly, not able to keep the slight growl out of his voice. "I'm so sorry, if I hadn't been late..." Roy trailed off as he met Edward's eyes sadly. He leaned in and lightly placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead then gently tilted the blonde's head slightly away from him and licked the still oozing bite marks on his neck. He hated the bitter tang of human blood but while Roy couldn't heal the wounds completely werewolves had a healing solvent in their saliva that counteracted the vampire venom and would at least stop the bleeding.

He pulled away and sadly met Edward's fluttering eyes. He had to get him somewhere safe, back to his den. '_Home,_' the still human part of his brain insisted. Roy gently picked the blonde up, one arm under his legs the other around his back, and picked his way through the books. Once outside he broke into a run clutching Edward close. He could make it to Edward's den in five minutes if he sprinted.

Through the fog that seemed to spread through his mind, Ed knew they must have been running. He could feel Roy's heat around him, and hear his heart beating quickly in his chest. Edward let his head rest over Roy's heart, and listened to the comforting rhythm. He'd truly believed that something horrible had happened to Roy, and more than relieved to see and feel him.

He'd been a bit more aware when Roy's lips touched his forehead. And he had been shocked when he felt Roy's tongue on his skin. It was odd how it seemed to cool and dim the raging pain from the bite. Once he was back to being himself again, he'd have a lot of questions for Roy.

Ed could feel Roy slowing down and looked up to his face, seeing more hair had grown on Roy since he last looked. Ed raised an eyebrow slightly as he turned his body more into the warmth that was Roy.

When he felt Edward pressing himself closer to Roy he glanced down. He looked so small, '_and cute,_' his mind said, curled up in Roy's arms and it made Roy want to stay with the blond even more. But he couldn't, he was already mostly wolf at this point and just barely made it up Edward's driveway to his front door before he had to place the barely conscious Edward on the ground.

The moon was almost out. Any minute now it would shine down on them and Edward would see him. '_Not like he doesn't know something's up at this point anyways,_' Roy reminded himself as another shudder racked his body. He was sure he looked more wolf than man at the moment. He was reduced to keeling on the ground in front of Edward, panting heavily and couldn't make himself meet the blonde's eyes. There would be too many questions there that he quite literally couldn't answer at this point. He had lost the ability to speak human.

Roy shuddered again and crawled away from Edward even though his instincts screamed at him that he should be moving the other way. He managed to get as far as the driveway before the moon shone down on him. He let out a growl as a last violent shudder hit him and he collapsed on the asphalt as the change took him. It was over in almost a second but it still hurt, every time was the same.

He stood up on all fours panting slightly, smelling the air around him. He wriggled out of the clothes and turned toward the human, smelling the blood, sweat and fear coming from the boy with blond fur. '_Edward,'_ his human mind supplied. He took a step toward the trembling blonde that still sat on the stoop then paused. _'Not pack,'_ his mind said. As much as Roy thought he was, the boy wasn't pack. He whined at that thought and took a step away. When the blonde's head suddenly snapped up and confusion joined the fear there Roy couldn't stop himself from taking the step back toward the blond. '_Not pack,'_ his mind insisted. He whined again as he argued with himself. The boy was as good as pack, he _wanted_ the blond to be pack. Roy normally avoided humans as a wolf. '_This one saw me change what would the harm-'_ He didn't finish the thought as images of the blond pinned to the wall bleeding under a vampire came to his mind. All his fault. He whined one last time staring at the blonde who looked almost sad when Roy finally took a few steps backward then turned and ran for the forest.

Edward was completely confounded. He had just witnessed Roy turning into…a wolf?

He had been afraid at first, seeing his dear friend turn into an animal, and a predator at that. Ed had been afraid he wouldn't know him compared to a slab of meat, especially with all the blood on him. He had looked away, and hoped that so long as he didn't make eye contact, that it wouldn't mistake it for a challenge.

'_It? Not 'it' that's Roy,' _his heart had tried to persuade him but he was too scared to acknowledge it until he heard the whine.

At the whine, he had turned and made eye contact, he recognized the dark blue eyes instantly. _'But how? How did this happen to him?'_ He watched as Roy took a careful step towards him, before shaking his head and letting out another whine. Edward had no idea what was wrong, and he longed to get up and go to him. Suddenly dark pools of blue stared into his as he whined again. Edward resisted the urge to raise his hand as Roy backed away and ran.

Ed didn't know how long he sat there staring after Roy, but once the chill of the summer night settled in, he held onto the railing and pulled himself up. He barely made it to the couch after throwing off his shirt before passing out.

Edward woke up groggily to the phone ringing. He groaned and sat up slowly, dizziness prevailing and he fell back onto the couch. When the phone rang again a few minutes later he forced himself to crawl over to the wall phone in his kitchen, pull it off the hook and then sat on the floor.

"'ullo?'

"Edward, what the hell happened to my shop?" his boss screeched into the phone.

'_Last night? What happened las-Oh.'_ He slowly raised his hand to his neck and felt the bumpy surface of the scabbing.

"I'm sorry, someone came into the shop right before I closed and was trying to force me to give him the shop's money." Edward quickly lied as he continued to gently rub the wound. He winced as he recalled what had really happened. "I tried to get to the phone, but he started fighting me. I don't remember much, he must've knocked me out. I know that a friend I had called earlier came and found me there and brought me home."

"Why didn't you call me last night then?"

"I must've hit my head," Edward certainly felt like he had. "I didn't wake up until just now."

His boss sighed. "Well either way, it looks like you're out of the job."

"What?" This couldn't be happening. "But, why?"

"Well, business as you probably know, hasn't been going too well, kid. I was planning on closing shop in a few weeks anyways, but this'll just be the end of it. Sorry, kid, wish I could've told you sooner. Feel better."

Edward kept the phone pressed to his ear, even though the only thing he heard was the dial tone, and it was beginning to reawaken his headache. _'I just lost my job. I've just lost my _job_. Shit.'_ He stood weakly and hung up the phone, looking to the clock he saw it was nearly time for him to head in for his shift at the diner. However when he dropped his cup of water three times, and a plate full of food twice, he decided to call in sick and request a few days off for once.

'_I hope Roy's alright,'_ Ed thought as he got off the phone and went back to the couch. He looked out the window, disappointed that there was another line of houses blocking the forest from perfect view. He was still confused as to what exactly happened last night. Feeling as though he did not have enough energy to make it to his bedroom, Edward lay himself back on the couch.

Roy growled lowly at himself as he trotted through the forest. It was now morning and he was still trying to convince himself not to go to the human who _was not_ pack. He had even forgone finding a meal after he tried hunting on three different occasions but had growled in annoyance at himself and scared his prey away.

He was now on his way to a hill that overlooked the town to watch the blonde human go on his way to work as was his daily routine. '_Edward,'_ his mind that was still partially human corrected him. Roy supposed that if he wanted the blond human to be a part of his pack so much he _should_ remember what it- his name was.

However after he had been sitting on the hill much longer than normal and the sun was now almost directly above him, Roy realized _Edward_ didn't seem to be leaving his den that day. He almost wondered why for a minute but then the human part of him brought the memories, and guilt, crashing down on him.

It was completely his fault. If he hadn't been late then the blonde human he cared so much about wouldn't have been attacked and nearly killed by one of the bloodsuckers. Roy hung his head as he trotted down the hill to a nearby river. A good pack mate would never have let such a thing happen. They would have been there to protect. Maybe it was better that Edward wasn't a part of his pack. If they were pack then an episode like that would have broken the pack for sure.

Roy huffed as he lay down in the shade under a tree by the river and put his head on his paws. Would Edward even consider being pack with him when he returned to being human after this? Would he even want to see him?


	6. Chapter 6

**Feli-Chan- And back with another chapter!**

**Those of you who would like to know about my other account, X-Feli-Chan-X, and Beauty and the Bastard...well a week ago I was SO excited. I had the chapter ready to go. It was typed. It was edited. and...it was the wrong chapter. X'D It was the chapter AFTER the one I was supposed to post...So, I'm now working on typing that one in between school and my one day of work a week (I have no clue what's going on, but it's seriously screwing me over money wise), and my many job applications...XD**

**Races says "Hi!"**

**And we both thank you all for reading and reviewing and favoriting our story and us! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's ...a little odd and Ed's not acting like Ed - it's due to blood loss and also in my defense it was written a year ago.**

**...**

**ENJOY! ^^**

* * *

Roy ran his fingers through his hair and sighed tiredly as he walked down the street towards the diner. It was his first day back being human and normally he would be sleeping, but not today.

He had taken the day off from work as usual but instead of taking his normal fourteen hour 'nap' he had been pacing around his house debating calling Edward, going to the diner as usual or just ignoring the blond all together. The latter was only thrown in there because a small part of him insisted that Edward would be safer if he stayed away from Roy. However that part of him was quickly drowned out by the heart wrenching thought of not seeing the blond again.

He had finally decided to try calling Edward and see if he would at least let Roy know if he was alright or not. But when he tried calling it had gone to voicemail. So naturally the boy had to be at work and that meant Roy had no choice. He had to go try seeing the blond face to face. This could end badly if Edward decided to scream at the sight of him, which he wouldn't really blame him for after what had happened. After all it _was_ Roy's fault that Edward had been attacked, if he had gotten to the bookstore on time then the vampire would never have gotten to him. Also right after that Edward had watched him turn into a wolf and who wouldn't scream upon sight of seeing a person that had done that?

Roy sighed again as he approached the diner and eyed it warily. This was it, the moment of truth. He took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped in. He looked immediately toward the checkout counter where Edward normally was when he came for lunch but saw another boy there instead. Confused he looked around the tiny diner thinking the blonde may have been waiting tables but he only saw one waitress. Then he panicked. If Edward wasn't here and he wasn't answering his phone… Roy didn't actually want to think about the reality of the situation.

He stood stock still for a few minutes before he realized the boy at the counter was waving at him, trying to get his attention. Roy took a shaky breath and approached the counter.

"Hey! You're Edward's friend; Roy, right?" The kid questioned in an annoying nasal voice. He didn't seem to have any real expression to his face so Roy couldn't tell how bad of news he should brace himself for.

"Y-yes why do you ask?" Roy couldn't keep the slight tremor from his voice.

"Oh, okay good. 'Cause Edward called in sick again today and everyday he's said that if you were to come in we should let you know that he was at home and you should go see him if you get the chance," nasal voice told him while ringing up a customer.

'_What?'_ Roy had braced himself for much worse so hearing that Edward had called in _that day_ came as a relief and surprise. "But I called him earlier today and no one answered!" Roy exclaimed to the boy in confusion.

"Oh yeah, he said he had a real bad headache. So he was going to turn the volume down on his phone so if our boss threw a fit and tried to call he could ignore it," The boy laughed. "Ed would do something like that."

"Yeah," Roy said slowly, after a scare like that he almost couldn't believe that Edward was alright. "He would." He stared blankly at the boy before quickly expressing his thanks and rushing out the door, making a beeline for Edward's house.

Edward woke up around eight, still groggy and feeling weak even though it had been days since the encounter. After he had slept for fourteen hours the first night, he looked online for blood loss symptoms and found that the weakness, being cold, and extreme tiredness were common along with an array of other things, but he didn't know exactly for how long this would last.

He hadn't gone to the diner either. True, he had hardly ever taken a day off of work at the dinner, so his vacation days had compiled. However he didn't want to waste them all at once. But he knew the moment he woke up, that he wasn't going to be able to go into work that day either. He trudged his way into the kitchen and called the diner.

"Again, Edward? What do you have?" his boss shouted angrily over the phone.

"Can you please not shout? I think I have the flu or something." Edward didn't have to do much to make his voice sound weak and sickly. "I wouldn't want to give it to the customers. Just take off another sick day. Oh, and if Roy stops by-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, tell him to see you. Now you better get well soon kid. You're one of the best waiters we have. And Nigel isn't really a people person." Edward was a little touched. That was probably the nicest thing his boss had said to him.

"Alright, thanks." Edward hung up with him and looked around the kitchen as he leaned against the wall.

_'Might as well find something to eat,'_ he went to his cupboard and took down a coffee mug and a plate. He started his coffee maker and made himself scrambled eggs which he scarfed down before the coffee finished.

Some of his bangs swayed against his face in oily strands, and Edward eyed his hair a bit disgusted. He hadn't taken a shower in a while either. He was too afraid he'd fall in the shower, hit his head and drown. Or that if he were to take a bath, that he would fall asleep, slide down into the water and drown.

_'If Roy comes today, I wouldn't want him to see me like this.' _Edward scowled to himself as he made his way to the bathroom. He'd have to take a chance and get it over with.

He was amazed by how much more refreshed he felt after his shower. Ed was still tired and did feel weaker than he had when he stepped in, but he felt better to have the grime off of himself. He had been careful with his neck, making sure not to disturb the healing wound too much. Edward had no idea what Roy had done, but it was closing up faster than he had expected it to. He quickly towel dried his hair, braided it, and slipped on his boxers, sweatpants, and his old high school sweatshirt; and exited the steamy bathroom.

"Don't exactly feel like coffee," he murmured to himself, a bit surprised at how his voice had improved a bit too. He stood in the kitchen for another minute considering pouring himself a cup, before turning and going into the living room.

Sitting on the couch, Edward covered himself up with a thick blanket, he'd also been feeling a bit cold lately, and flipped through the channels on his TV. Growing sleepy, again Edward left the TV on as a background noise, and started thinking as he drifting off.

_'What if Roy doesn't come back?'_ That thought had been re-occurring a lot in the past few days. Shaking his head into the throw pillow he sighed,_ 'Of course he'll come back.'_

He woke up about three hours later to someone knocking on his door. He sat up quickly, and instantly regretted it as he felt the room spin. Ed held his head as the person knocked again, a bit harder this time. Edward wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, turned off the still running TV, and went to the door slowly. He peeked through the peephole and felt his heart pick up from its sluggish beat.

Roy was back!

Edward unlatched the locks and threw open the door, not hesitating for a moment to wrap his arms around Roy and bury his head into his chest.

When Roy reached Edward's house he ran right up to the door and almost knocked but hesitated with his hand raised. What if Edward wanted nothing to do with him? What if he screamed at Roy to go away and slammed the door in his face? Roy's heart plummeted at the thought. He had to at least see the blond one last time even if he was screaming in fear and anger.

He took a deep breath, knocked and waited. After a few minutes of impatient waiting he knocked again, this time a bit harder. '_Why hasn't Edward come to the door?' _he wondered worriedly.

He almost knocked again when the door flew open and he was hit by a solid warm mass. To his surprise he felt the blonde's arms go around him and hold on tight. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around Edward's waist, pulling the blonde snug against him. Roy bent his head to bury it in the blonde's hair and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Edward. Are you alright?"

Edward's grip on Roy's shirt tightened. "Are you kidding me?" he felt Roy flinch but didn't understand why. "I should be asking you if _you're _alright!"

He pulled back from Roy just a little and was met with resistance. Roy's arms had tightened around him, making him have to bend back a little to look up at him. Edward raised a hand to Roy's cheek and examined him. There was the usual amount of hair on his face, unlike a few nights ago, and he looked fine. Like nothing out of the ordinary (like changing into a wolf) had happened to him.

Ed tilted his head back a little more and looked Roy in the eyes. "And why do you keep apologizing? If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now."

Roy gazed sadly into Edward's eyes for a moment. He was surprised the boy was more concerned about him when the blond was the one that was almost killed. He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek more into Edward's hand. "It's my fault you were attacked. If I hadn't been late it never would have happened."

Edward shook his head. He'd had a lot of time to think the night over.

"Roy, it could have come after me anytime during my shift at the bookstore. If it had come earlier, like the beginning of my shift, then it wouldn't have mattered if you came on time or not." Ed wasn't used to so much excitement after his naps, he was growing tired again. Laying his cheek onto the man's chest he used his hand to tilt Roy's head down to look at him. "I'm _fine_."

"Obviously you're not. You're already getting tired from standing here. Which would be expected after that much blood loss," Roy murmured running a hand over the blonde's hair, keeping the other securely around Edward's waist. He ignored the argument that the attack could have happened earlier when he definitely wouldn't have been there for Edward because that thought didn't make him feel much better.

Roy sighed and placed a light kiss on top of the blonde's head. He couldn't help it he was just so glad Edward was at least alive and wasn't mad or yelling at him, even though he still felt he deserved it.

"Let's get you inside," he suggested quietly, "then we can talk." He had already decided to tell Edward the truth about what had happened if he wasn't mad at him. He would tell him about everything.

Edward nodded, his face feeling a bit warm after the kiss. He gently pushed Roy away so he could step back into the house.

"I think I left some coffee on before I took a nap, I'll get you some!" He left it to Roy to close his door as he wandered into the kitchen. Adjusting the blanket on his shoulders, he reached for a mug carefully setting it down on the counter before reaching for another. He'd smashed too many already since his hands were still weak, and didn't want Roy to see that.

Edward slid the two mugs down to the coffee maker and took out the pot. Using both hands so he wouldn't drop it he poured them both a cup. He heard Roy come into the kitchen then and he hurried a bit, getting the spoons, sugar and creamer out.

"Fix your own?" Ed had finished making his cup the way he liked it by the time Roy walked over to him. Edward smiled a little and picked up his mug, one hand on the handle the other underneath it; and slowly made his way into his living room. Settling himself in the corner of the couch, he sipped carefully at the hot liquid, waiting for Roy.

As they entered the house Roy turned to close and lock the door securely then rested his forehead against it. This was going to be the tipping point of his and Edward's relationship. Once he told Edward everything the blond would either accept him and things would be fine, or be completely freaked out and kick him out of the house screaming. Most likely the second option.

When Roy finally made it to the kitchen he saw Edward had gotten everything out for coffee and had his ready. Roy noticed how Edward was holding the mug. '_He's definitely still weak. Not "_fine" _as he insists he is.'_ Roy thought slightly annoyed at the blond for trying to convince him he was alright. Roy knew that after a blood draining like that a person couldn't be 'fine' for at least a week or more.

He picked up the steaming mug from the counter and made his way into the living room where Edward sat. Taking a seat on the opposite end from the blond he set his mug on a coaster on the small table at the end of the couch and turned to Edward who was looking at him a little nervously but also expectantly clutching his mug.

It was now or never. Glancing at the blonde then just as quickly looking away a few times Roy finally asked, "So, what do you want to know?"

Edward took another sip from his mug. He could sense that Roy was uncomfortable, but he was the one who said they would talk. There were so many things he wanted to ask, he focused on the one that he'd had since the first night they met. Though after a little bit of research he had done, when he was able to stay awake long enough, he had an idea to what it was.

"What were the things that attacked me?"

"Vampires." Roy stated quietly not looking at the blond. He knew at this point Edward was just confirming his theory on what it was that attacked him. Roy figured he should go all out. "They feed off the blood of living humans, only come out at night because the sun will kill them. The only other way to kill them for sure is with a wooden stake to the heart," he said quietly then waited for the next question still not making eye contact with Edward.

Edward rested the mug on his knee and raised that hand to his neck, fingers just ghosting over the bite. "Then shouldn't I be a vampire?"

"No, to be turned into a vampire you have to be bitten three separate times by the same vampire so enough of their toxins get into your system." Roy spat out bitterly "Disgusting creatures," he muttered as an afterthought glaring at a spot on the floor.

Edward let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. _'Three times? Once was bad enough!'_ He picked his mug back up and drank from it again. There was one last question on his mind, which he knew was the one Roy was waiting for.

"You…Did you turn into a wolf a few days ago?" Ed asked quietly. He wanted to be sure he really hadn't been hallucinating due to blood loss.

Roy winced. This was the question he was dreading but he owed it to Edward to tell him the truth. He took a deep breath and looked the blond in the eyes.

"Yes, I did, I'm a werewolf," it felt weird to say it out loud. In fact Roy couldn't remember a time he had actually stated the fact aloud before. His mind was trying to distract him from the situation he realized because he and Edward were still looking at each other in silence.

"Every month I turn into a wolf the first night of the full moon and stay a wolf until the last night of the full moon." Roy continued. "During the change I go into the forest outside of town and that's where I've been when I've said I was going on trips. I hated lying to you but, well, my kind can't just go around telling everyone we exist. Most humans don't take finding out about us very well," he said sadly. He looked away from Edward then, he couldn't quite read the look the blonde was giving him, and stared at the wall opposite him waiting for Edward's judgment.

Ed placed his cup on the side table after Roy had looked away from him. He thought over what Roy said. Looking at the man on the opposite side of the couch, he tilted his head a little. It _had_ admittedly been scary when he'd seen Roy transform. But he hadn't attacked him; bloodied, hurt, and defenseless as he had been. He had seen the recognition in the wolf's eyes.

'_He's still Roy,' _Edward thought to himself as he scooted closer to said man and leaned against him; his head resting on Roy's shoulder.

"Well, I'm not like most humans," he murmured as he looked up at Roy from the corner of his eye with a smile.

Roy looked down at Edward disbelievingly. '_He's actually okay with me being a werewolf?'_

He stared at the blond for another minute trying to figure out if he _had_ actually passed out this morning and it was some tormenting dream occurring at the moment. Humans weren't supposed to be okay with his kind. They ran screaming in horror and fear normally. Maybe Edward was still suffering from blood loss and that was why he was taking all of this so calmly Roy tried reasoning with himself.

However the fact that Edward had pressed himself up against Roy had become exceedingly distracting and after a fashion Roy found he couldn't concentrate on much else besides the warm body next to him. He longed to put his arm around the boy but he was still hesitant, he had to make sure. He clenched his fist and looked away from the blond once more.

"Are you sure, Edward? Are you sure you're okay with me being..." He trailed off; it would be too weird to say it out loud twice in one day.

"Mhm," Edward hummed as he nodded slightly. "You've saved my life twice now, and actually, probably a lot more than twice since you started walking me home. And aside from that you're my-" Edward stumbled over his words a little here and blushed. _'Not a friend…something more but…what?'_ He shook his head, continuing, "I've known you for months before I knew you were a werewolf. You didn't freak me out then. And you didn't attack me either, when you were a wolf. So, you don't freak me out now." Edward finished, blinking up at the man. His hand finding Roy's left one and he snuggled closer to his arm.

Both were quiet for a moment, before Ed asked, "So does this mean you have like, super strength or something?"

Roy tried to ignore how his heart sped up when Edward took hold of his hand. He chuckled at the blonde's question and lightly gave his hand a squeeze "No, sorry to disappoint you. I do have a heightened sense of smell and hearing though. Seeing in the dark is a little easier for me too but it's not too much better than a regular human."

They sat in a comfortable silence again for a minute before Roy decided to give in to the urge to put his arm around the blond. Carefully extracting his hand from the blonde's he moved them so Edward was partially lying on his chest with Roy's arm around his waist. With his free arm Roy pulled up the blanket that had begun to slide off the blond.

"Warm enough?" he asked.

Edward nodded with a smile, it was the warmest he'd felt in days. He refound Roy's hand, and played with his fingers for a moment. _'I ought to tell him. He's gonna find out sooner or later.'_

"Roy," he heard the man hum in response. "I just figured I'd tell you that you don't need to walk me home anymore."

Roy started and looked down at the blond. "What? Why? I thought you said you were okay with...Well, me being what I am and there could be more vamp-" He was cut off by Edward placing a hand over his mouth.

"Roy, I am fine with that," Edward chuckled as he moved his hand back to Roy's chest. "I just don't need you to walk with me, because I don't work there anymore." Ed was about to go on when Roy spoke first.

"What?" Roy questioned again. He immediately felt guilty and looked down at the floor, "God Ed, I'm so sorry it's my fault isn't it. If only I had gotten there earlier..." he trailed off again.

"Roy, the business was doing badly. My boss was planning on closing down in a few weeks anyways. He figured that with the attempted robbery, he may as well close shop then. It's not your fault." Edward lightly hit Roy's chest as he looked up at the man.

Roy chuckled and grabbed the hand that had hit him, holding it to his chest. "Is that the lie you told your boss? That it was an attempted robbery? Most robbers wouldn't have knocked over a whole shelf of books and tore up a good portion of the back room." He grinned at the blond.

"True, but he believed it," Edward shrugged and smiled, happy Roy stopped blaming himself for the time being. He sighed and snuggled closer to Roy and his warmth, turning his head down as he yawned. He felt Roy's hand tighten around his. Looking back up he saw him staring down, seeing the glimmer of worry in his eyes. "I'm fine, Roy."

"You're still tired so no, you're not." Roy admonished frowning slightly. Still, Edward could have been in worse shape, he supposed as he smiled down at the blond who had given him a glare of reproach. "I'll feel better after you've slept a bit more so why don't you take another nap?" He suggested softly. Roy carefully brushed a bit of Edward's hair out of his face before returning his hand to the blonde's as he laid his head back on Roy's chest.

"But I've slept so much already," Edward grumbled quietly, before yawning again. Despite what he said he laid his cheek against Roy's shirt and closed his eyes. "You'll stay?" he murmured quietly as he could feel Roy's cheek on the top of his head.

"Of course," Roy replied softly, tightening his arm around Edward momentarily. "As long as you want."


	7. Chapter 7

**Feli-chan : *sigh* I'm sorry guys! This fic is completed, really - I just kinda forgot to update it. ^^; Like...I also found about 4 fics in my google docs today that I typed, had edited...and completely forgot about A YEAR AGO O.o**

**So right. ^^;; eheh sorry for the ridiculously long wait, I'm in the middle of trying not to be sent on a family vacation for a month and am looking for a summer class to take (there's nothing good at the local colleges ) But with THIS fic, I should be able to try to update once a week. So...Every Friday.**

**This is gonna have a lot of chapters, maybe more than 20...^^; but yeah.**

**I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter. **

**(Races says hi! XD)**

* * *

Two days later Ed was back at work. He had felt bad that he was making Nigel be the cashier; he was still new to the job. Roy had stayed with him for a day, before having to go home and then to work the next day. Edward didn't like staying around the house and sleeping the day away.

This morning he had gotten up on time, and drank two full cups of coffee, to be sure he'd be awake enough to get to work. He'd get through the day somehow, even if he had to ask for help. When he got to work, he greeted his boss and started the work day.

By the time lunch rolled around, Edward was exhausted. He could feel his arms trembling under the weight of the tray he held, and he was moving slowly across the diner. And every now and then he'd feel really dizzy. He'd already dropped two orders while in the kitchen earlier. Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at the clock and mentally cursed.

'_Roy has lunch soon...He doesn't know I'm working today, so maybe he'll go somewhere else?'_ He could only hope, he would hate for Roy to see him like this.

Roy sighed as he finished filing another stack of papers. This job was so boring; the only nice part of his day was lunch with Edward. However because of the _incident_ Roy had insisted that Edward stay home the first few days that Roy was human again so he had had to eat lunch without the blonde. That was better though the boy needed to regain his strength.

'_Speaking of lunch,_' he thought eyeing the clock. It was just about his lunch break. No one would care if he left a few minutes early.

As he walked down the street he admittedly wasn't looking forward to eating alone again. He had stopped by to see Edward the day before after work and while the blonde was looking better he still wasn't in the greatest of shapes. This led Roy to assume the blonde would stay home again today. Roy sighed as he opened the door to the diner. '_Another lonely lunch, I just hope Edward's doing alright.'_

With those thoughts in mind he made his way up to the counter and rang the bell because no waiter was in sight to seat him. He was shocked to see Edward come out of the kitchen.

"Edward?" Roy turned the blonde's name into a question. He didn't look well at all. There were slight bags under the blonde's eyes and he looked to be fighting to keep his eyes open. His every step screamed of tiredness. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I'm working?" Ed couldn't help but phrase his statement as a question and shift his eyes to the floor. Roy hadn't said when he could go back to work after all…Though he knew he had definitely meant more than two days. And the blonde wanted to go back home desperately, but his shift didn't end for another two hours.

"Ah, you can head over to our regular seats; I'll go grab the sandwiches." Ed smiled quickly turned and walked back for the kitchen. He resisted the urge to grab his head as the sudden turn caused his mind to spin.

"Edward!" Roy tried to call him back but the blonde kept walking back into the kitchen. Roy sighed and rubbed his temple slightly annoyed. Edward shouldn't be here he needed more rest, this job needed a lot of energy that the blonde definitely did not have today.

Roy made his way over to their table and sat down on the edge of his seat facing the kitchen door. He had not liked the way Edward's eyes had looked, tired, dull, dazed; as if he was about to fall asleep on his feet.

When Edward finally came out of the kitchen Roy became even more worried. The blonde was barely holding up the tray, his arms were shaking with the effort, rattling the plates and glasses on the tray. Worried, Roy stood up and made his way over to take the tray from him. No sense in Edward working himself more on his break. He needed whatever rest he could get.

'_Damn, this tray isn't normally this heavy.'_ Edward had gotten another dizzy spell in the kitchen and had to wait until it had somewhat passed before he dared to pick up his tray. Stepping out of the kitchen, he found that his head was throbbing from being so dizzy and that the spell had not entirely passed over him. He held the tray tighter, not wanting to spill its contents.

'_This can't be happening, not while Roy's here…'_ Black dots were quickly beginning to swarm his vision. Ed closed his eyes and shook his head slightly in hopes to get rid of them. However instead, his eyes didn't reopen when he wanted them to. He heard the tray clatter to the ground and the glasses and plates shattering on the floor. Edward felt a strange falling sort of sensation and Roy calling out his name before his hearing went as well.

…

Roy leaned up against the doorway to his bedroom and sighed as he looked in on Edward again who had been asleep for the past two hours.

After the blonde had passed out at work it hadn't taken too much convincing to get his boss to let him take Edward home for the day. Roy had brought the blonde to his place because it was closer than Edward's house which he didn't have the key to anyways so he wouldn't have been able to get in.

He walked over to the sleeping boy and sat down on the edge of the bed carefully, trying not to disturb the blonde. Edward had overdone it trying to go to work. '_He just doesn't know how to take a rest,'_ Roy thought with a slight chuckle.

Roy smoothed the blonde's bangs out of his face and was amused when Edward, even in his sleep, turned toward Roy's hand and a slight smile formed on his face. '_What is this?' _Roy wondered, '_What are we? We're definitely friends, but sometimes it seems like more than that.'_ He looked over the sleeping blonde again. '_I know I would like it to be more than that, but Edward… He may be okay with me being a werewolf but he wouldn't want something like that with a creature like me,'_ Roy thought sadly. His mind seemed to be against him because he remembered his first day as a human after the attack. They had definitely acted as more then friends then. And it felt so easy and so_ right._

Roy shook his head. He would figure this out eventually. For right now he laid himself down next to Edward and decided to take a quick doze. He would get up in a bit and make dinner then wake Edward. _'Goodness knows he needs the rest and the food,'_ Roy thought as he sleepily closed his eyes.

…

Edward woke up to something that smelled good. More than good; great!

He groaned and rolled over, hearing the sheets rustle…His eyes snapped open and he shot up. He looked around the foreign bedroom cautiously as he felt his headache from earlier begin to return. Pulling his knees into his chest and he rested his elbow on it as he cradled his forehead with one hand.

The last thing he remembered was that he had been getting Roy's food for lunch, and then he opened the kitchen door and…Nothing. _'I must've passed out. But where am I?'_

The bedcovers were a dark navy blue and the walls were white. The bed itself was a queen size, and had dark wooden stands on either side. Other than that there were no personal touches added to the room. Also there was a door on the far side of the room which had been left open.

He considered it for a moment before laying back down and pulling the covers over his head. _'Smells…kinda like Roy.'_ Edward realized as he was surrounded by the scent. He could feel his cheeks warm up.

Ed slowly pulled back the covers and stood wobbly at first and made his way to the door, following the scent that had woke him up to what he assumed to be the kitchen.

"Edward!" Roy exclaimed when he saw the blonde wander into the kitchen blinking sleepily. He smiled, "I was just about to come wake you up. I made dinner; stew if that's alright." Roy walked over to the blonde who still stood in the doorway rubbing his eyes and placed a hand on his forehead. "How're you feeling?"

Ed closed his eyes and leaned into the hand a little, but chuckled. "Better." Opening his eyes and looking up he sighed, "I guess I shoud've listened to you, sorry." He wrapped his arms around Roy and stood there for a moment, until something Roy said earlier came to mind. "Did you say stew?" Edward could feel the smile grow on his face.

Roy returned the embrace with a smile and rested his head on top of Edward's. "Don't be sorry it's completely understandable you wanted to get back to work. I was just worried about you." He pulled back a little and met Edward's eyes smiling happily. "And yes, I did say stew. I remember you saying something about liking it once or twice yes?"

He took Edward's hand and led him into the small dining room and gestured to the table. "Take a seat; it's my turn to be your waiter." Roy smiled at the blonde and went back into the kitchen.

Edward sat down in a chair and fiddled with his hands as he waited for Roy. He looked around the room and smiled a little to himself. He was glad that Roy didn't seem to be upset with him. Ed yawned into his hand, still feeling tired, but much more awake than he had at work.

His eyes brightened as he caught sight of Roy coming into the room with two steaming bowls of stew into the room.

"Thanks," he murmured as Roy set the bowl in front of him. He picked up the spoon that was already in the bowl, and blew on it carefully. Looking up at Roy, who had taken his seat across the table from him, he flushed slightly as he saw that he was staring. His lips quirked up and he sipped at the still steaming liquid from the spoon.

"Mhm," Ed's eyes went wide as he swallowed. "This is really good!"

Roy laughed. "Don't sound so surprised I _do_ live on my own so I have to know how to cook, but thank you." He took a spoonful of his own stew attempting not to stare at the blonde again. Edward had caught him looking as the blonde had blown on his own stew to cool it. The image had caught Roy's attention because it was just so_ nice_ to have Edward there happily eating across from him in his home. '_It's almost like we're actually a couple,'_ Roy mused stealing a glance at the blonde.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Roy looked up at the sound of a bowl being pushed across the table. He raised an eyebrow at Edward who was looking at him hopefully, holding the spoon in his mouth. '_Damn he can be so adorable sometimes,' _Roy thought eyeing the blonde, and then he asked with a slight smile. "Would you like another bowl?"

Edward nodded and took the spoon out of his mouth to thank Roy when he stood and took his bowl into the kitchen. The stew was warm and was making Ed have a larger appetite than he'd had in days.

About half through his second bowl, Edward looked up and caught Roy's eyes again. There was such a caring look to them, the corners of his lips upturned in a small smile. He was getting so lost in the dark blue eyes, he'd completely forgotten about the spoonful of still hot stew in his right hand.

"Shit," he jumped as the liquid splattered onto both his shirt and pants.

Roy stood up and went over to the blonde trying not to laugh. "Are you okay?" He asked as he grabbed some napkins from the center of the table. He crouched down in front of the blonde, real worry in his eyes despite his smile. "You didn't burn yourself did you?"

"Nah," Edward smiled and took the napkins from Roy and began to attempt to clean himself. "It just startled me was all." Edward frowned as he scrubbed at his shirt a little more. "Damn this doesn't wanna come off."

"Well, how about this? Before you completely ruin that shirt, give it to me and I'll give you some other clothes to wear, so I can throw those in the wash." Roy suggested as he stood again and went to go get said clothes from his room.

He came back with a dark blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants and handed them to Edward. "Here they're probably a little big," he said with a wink. "But they'll do for now, bathrooms down the hall on the right; you can take a shower if you want as well." He began to clean up the table as the blonde made his way down the hall.

Edward stepped out of the steamy shower and shivered a little at the difference in temperature. He dried himself off with one of Roy's towels and wrapped his hair up in it as he tried to decide whether or not to rewear his underwear.

'_Seeing as how I only put them on this morning, it'd still be alright…Besides I doubt Roy would want me to just wear his pants.'_ Edward could feel his face flush at the mere thought of it. He hurriedly pulled on his underwear and Roy's sweatpants and true to his word, they were a bit big. Edward sighed and huffed to himself as he went about rolling the waistband until they were a more comfortable length.

He picked up the shirt and paused before sliding it over his head. Ed rose the shirt to his nose and sniffed at the T-shirt. His hands tightened on the article of clothing as he rubbed his face against it for a moment. He didn't know why, but he just loved the slight woodsy, smoky scent that Roy seemed to carry on himself. Shaking his head he pulled on the shirt, unable to do anything about how big it was on him. Instead he walked out of the bathroom, hair tie in mouth, while towel drying his hair.

Roy was just finishing washing the dishes when he heard the shower turn off. He put the last dish in the drainer and picked up a towel to dry off his hands. He turned as he heard Edward come down the hall and into the kitchen and stilled towel still in hand.

It was an image he decided he could get used to standing in the kitchen doorway; Edward in some of Roy's clothes drying his hair from a shower. The sweatpants still looked too large even though the blonde had obviously rolled them up and the waistband was slung low on his hips, exposed because Edward had his arms up to dry his hair. Roy chuckled as he observed his shirt on the blonde; Edward looked as if he was swimming in it. He finally stopped staring and hung the towel on a cabinet handle. Making his way over to the blonde he stated smirking. "You look good in my shirt."

Edward's face flushed and he stopped drying his hair for a moment to take the hair tie out of his mouth and onto his wrist.

"Yeah right," he rolled his eyes as he leaned sideways and continued to dry his hair. He did have to admit though; Roy's clothes were rather comfortable. After a minute Ed asked, still rubbing at his long hair, "Do you have a brush I could borrow?"

When Roy nodded and left to look for one, Edward wandered into the living room and sat down on the couch. Carefully laying the towel on the low back of the couch, he flung his hair over it as he waited for Roy to return with a brush. He was a bit startled by the slight tugging of his hair, and tilted his head back to find that Roy was brushing it. Smiling to himself he closed his eyes and relaxed a little; he could get used to the gentle way Roy ran the bush through his hair, carefully sorting out the snarls and knots.

Roy was enjoying brushing out Edward's hair. As he pulled the brush carefully through the long blonde strands they were in comfortable silence, the last few rays of sun shining through the window. He actually found himself brushing longer than the hair really needed because he didn't want to break the peacefulness of it all.

"Do you want me to braid it?" he finally asked quietly. All Ed did was hold up the hair tie, eyes still closed smiling slightly. Roy grinned and took the hair tie then went about carefully separating the long hair into three sections then braiding them together.

When he was finished Roy walked around to the front of the couch placing the hairbrush on the side table as he passed. Grabbing the TV remote he sat down next to Edward and put an arm around his shoulders and leaned them back into the couch cushions as the blonde curled up against him.

"Do you want a blanket?" He asked thinking the blonde may be getting cold as his hair cooled and dried from the shower.

"Mhn, sure," Edward murmured, moving back as Roy got up to get one. He laughed a little as Roy draped the blanket over him, covering his head. Ed was uncovering himself as Roy sat back down, his arm winding around the blonde again. Edward adjusted the blanket so that it covered both of them and snuggled into Roy again.

They were flipping through channels looking for something to watch, when a man howled on one that they had stopped on. They watched as the man turned into a wolf in a horrific way. Edward winced, _'That's not what it looked like when Roy transformed...' _The werewolf on the television then stood on its hind legs and howled before running after a girl, seemingly intent on tearing her apart. The thing didn't even look like a wolf.

Edward heard a small growl come from Roy, and looked at him as he glared at the screen. He reached across the man to the remote and took it, changing the channel. Before resting his head on Roy's shoulder again.

"It's just a stupid, old movie, Roy," the hand that didn't hold the remote stroked Roy's right arm. Ed continued to flip until they landed on what looked like the beginnings of a comedy movie, figuring it might lighten Roy's mood a bit. Edward didn't even realize that his hand, which had found Roy's, was still holding it, and that his thumb was still stroking over the older man's skin.

Roy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Releasing it and glaring out the window he said haltingly, "Its idiotic movies like that that makes humans horrified of werewolves. For the most part they're why we have to hide." He felt Edward shift to look up at him but he refused to turn toward the blonde, still glaring out the window. After a minute Roy felt a hand on his cheek gently making him turn his head to face Edward.

Once he had gotten Roy to turn, Ed saw his glare soften, but his anger toward the movie still shone in his eyes.

"Roy, I-" he couldn't think of what to say. He was more than likely right. Horror movies were made instilled fear into people, he saddened that such movies were making Roy's life harder. So he started rambling, hoping that perhaps something he'd say would make Roy feel better and not worse. "People are stupid and make things that they don't understand or that they find odd, uh scary and try and spread the fear to others. Er, it doesn't really matter…well I suppose in your case it does, uh…" He paused in his rambling, Roy was looking at him with an eyebrow raised and not looking much happier than earlier. Ed closed his eyes and thought for a moment, before saying the first thing that came to his mind. "The movies don't really matter. Because they don't change my feelings about you, I still love you."

Edward watched as Roy's eyes widened before he realized _just_ what he had said and his face immediately flushed. He averted his eyes and started to move away.

Roy was slightly in shock. '_He-he _loves_ me?' _Roy was almost couldn't believe it, Edward had felt the same? He stopped his internal debate when he realized the blonde was trying to untangle Roy's arm from around his waist. '_Well that won't do,'_ Roy thought with a slight smirk and tightened his arm drawing the blonde closer again, ignoring his embarrassed stuttering.

He raised his hand to Edward's face and made him turn to meet his eyes. Edward stopped his stammering when their eyes met though his face stayed fully flushed. "Thank you Edward that's exactly what I needed to hear, I feel much better." Roy said softly. He chuckled when the blonde somehow turned even more red and averted his eyes to the floor and attempted to turn away once more obviously thinking that was all Roy had to say.

Roy moved his hand from Edward's cheek to his chin lightly tilting the blonde's head up bringing the widening gold eye's back to his. He leaned in close and hesitated mere centimeters from Edward's mouth and heard the blonde's breathing stop. Smiling softly Roy whispered, "And I love you too Edward" before gently connecting their lips.

His eyes remained wide staring into Roy's for a few moments longer before closing slowly as he leaned up into the kiss. Edward almost didn't hear Roy because of how loud his heart was beating. His heart had fluttered maddeningly as the man's face had grown closer and closer to his own, and hearing those words nearly made it stop completely.

When Ed hesitantly wrapped his arms around Roy's shoulders, felt the hand on his waist tighten slightly. There was a warm, wet feeling on his lips as Roy swiped his tongue across them before pulling back. He blinked his eyes slowly to find blue eyes staring deep into his own. He opened his mouth wanting to say something, but not knowing what.

When Edward opened his mouth as if to say something but no sound came out, Roy couldn't pass up the chance and slid his hand to the nape of the blonde's neck and pulled him in again slipping his tongue into Edward's still open mouth. '_Damn he tastes good,'_ Roy found himself thinking as he explored the blonde's mouth. He pulled Edward closer only to push him backwards onto his back with Roy over him. He pulled away to trail kisses to the blonde's ear and tugged lightly on the lobe with his teeth causing Edward to let out a small moan. The blonde tugged at Roy's hair and he met pleasure hazed eyes before Edward's arms tightened around his neck bringing him in for another kiss.

Ed had been a little dazed at first by the sudden intrusion of Roy's tongue and the fact that he was suddenly on his back. He was surprised to hear the moan tumble from his mouth when Roy nipped at his ear. Edward found he couldn't help but want those lips back on his and redirected the other's attention. He could feel Roy's hand still cradling the back of his head as they kissed again. Edward attempted to take charge this time, and swept his tongue around Roy's mouth. Another moan, louder this time, came from his chest as the man's tongue seemed to wrap around his and suck for a moment.

Pulling back, Edward panted. The air around them felt hot and he noticed that for once Roy seemed to be a bit flushed as well. The next thing Ed noticed was that Roy was staring at his neck. Roy hesitantly ducked his head under his chin and licked at the still healing, but scared, skin, he shivered and moaned. Without a moment's hesitation he tilted his head further back, giving Roy more room.

Roy had noticed that the mark where the vampire had bitten Ed still wasn't fully healed and that cleared his mind for a second. Leaning down he licked over it again in hopes to speed up the healing process but when Edward moaned and bared his neck more he continued licking the boy's neck moving more towards the side. When he reached the juncture between Edward's neck and shoulder Roy nipped the skin lightly. He felt the blonde's grip on his shoulders tighten at that and heard a small gasp. He smirked and continued to alternately lick and nip at Edward's neck.

At first Edward had been a little afraid when he felt Roy's teeth against his skin, until he realized it was a nip and not a bite. He groaned at the attention Roy's mouth was giving him and he threaded his fingers through Roy's hair. He pulled Roy back to his mouth and kissed him again. Their lips moved slowly against each other before they broke apart again, both panting.

Edward tightened his arms' grip on Roy's shoulders and pulled himself up a bit, burying his head in his shoulder, he noticed that it had gotten dark out.

"I guess you won't want me to walk home now?"

Roy smiled into Edward's hair and nuzzled into the blonde locks inhaling his scent. "Mhmm, though if you really want to I'll walk you," he murmured and pulled them both up into a sitting position once more, his arms still around the blonde. "But personally I wouldn't mind if you stayed here tonight." Roy said placing a light kiss on Edward's forehead.

Ed shrugged around in Roy's embrace and shifted onto the man's lap, getting comfortable again.

"Well," Edward started, the corners of his lips tilting up. "personally I wouldn't mind staying the night." His hand splayed out against Roy's chest as he rested his head on his shoulder. He tilted his head up and kissed the underside of Roy's jaw.

Roy hummed happily when Edward kissed his jaw. He smiled down at the blonde and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "I was hoping you would say that." Edward smiled happily up at him and snuggled closer. Resting his head back on Roy's shoulder, the blonde turned his attention back to the TV that they had previously forgotten about. Roy smiled and rested his head on top of Edward's. '_I could get used to this,'_ He thought contentedly as the sounds of the television washed over them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Feli: Sooooo sorry guys. I suck. I know. X'D Funny thing is...last week, in anticipation for last Friday, I was all "yeaahh, I'm gonna edit chapter after chapter!"...I got to chapter 20...And then I forgot to update last Friday until literally 10 minutes ago in the shower.**

**So...I'm sorry. Also, I good news, I get to stay home from my month long family vacation (they leave in 2 days! D'X). And since I know I'll be lonely and bored, and I have a ton of fics to post/type, I'll be doing that so you'll see a lot more activity on my other account: X-Feli-Chan-X**

**Once again, sooo sorry.**

**This chapter here is for last week, and there will be another chapter tomorrow.**

**Also, when I post shorter chapters on Fridays, there will be another chapter posted on Monday. Just so you all know.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Races says Hi!**

* * *

Edward jumped when he felt hands cover his eyes. He froze and his hand clenched around the grocery basket. He knew those hands…

"Damn it, Roy! Don't do that!" he frowned and turned around to find said man laughing.

It was Friday afternoon, in between his shifts at the diner. After he had gone back to work, he explained his new situation to his boss and had gotten approval for a second shift. Ed was doing his shopping for the week at the store, and he'd had no idea Roy had followed him.

Roy grinned in response to Edward's glare and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You love me," he stated. Putting an arm around the calming blond, they began walking down an aisle.

When Edward had finally gotten well enough to work and taken the second shift at the diner, Roy had taken to meeting up with him in between the shifts whenever he could. They would normally go get dinner someplace or even once in a while go to Roy's house and had settled into a nice routine.

However it was the full moon in a few days' time so Roy wanted to treat Edward to a nice dinner one last time before he couldn't see the blonde for a few days. He knew that this time would be especially hard to stay away from the town.

Since Edward and he had officially gotten together he had become extremely protective of the blonde. Even when walking him home at night after his shift at the diner, Roy had even taken to hanging around outside the blonde's house for a half hour or so to make sure no vampires had followed them back.

Roy almost sighed; he was really going to miss Edward the few days they would be apart. He smiled down at the blonde who was listing off what else he had to buy.

Edward knew the full moon was soon. He had looked up the month's lunar calendar and had taken note of the days that the full moon would take place. He wanted to ask Roy about something, but had a strong feeling he'd probably say no.

'_I'll ask him on the way home,'_ he thought to himself as he shooed Roy off to go find a few items.

After checking out, and arguing with Roy about how many bags he was going to carry, they were walking back to Ed's house.

"Hey, Roy?"

Roy had won the bag argument and was carrying most of them even though Edward had insisted he could carry them himself. "As long as you're not going to try and argue some bags back to you, I'll listen," Roy teased grinning at the blonde who gave him a glare but rolled his eyes and grinned in return.

"Funny, but no," Ed chuckled. "I was wondering if it'd be alright if I came out and visited you during the full moon?"

Roy almost tripped when he heard Edward's question and a look of shock took the place of the grin. He looked at Edward and saw hope in his eyes and had to look away. While he disagreed with how werewolves were portrayed in movies it was true that they were dangerous to humans.

'_But it's Edward, you wouldn't hurt him!'_ His irrational side argued. '_No. It's too risky, there could be an accident.'_ Roy's rational side countered and he knew of other 'accidents' that other werewolves had made. Normally those that attacked humans were punished by other werewolves in the area.

"I-I don't think that would be a good idea," Roy finally replied to Edward, still not meeting his eyes.

"Oh," Edward looked away, feeling a little disheartened. "I had a feeling you might say that." Ed shrugged a little and bumped into Roy's shoulder. He would still go into the woods and find Roy; he just would make sure not to allude to this until that night. "So, where are we going for dinner tonight?" he decided he may as well change the subject.

Roy smiled; glad Edward had let the idea of visiting him drop. It was just too risky. "I was thinking that new place that opened up a few weeks ago. That one a couple of streets over from the diner?" he suggested.

Ed nodded and laughed. "You mean the one that my boss likes to rant is going to steal all of our business?" When Roy nodded with a smirk, he laughed harder. "Sounds great."

Seeing his street in view, and eyeing the amount of bags both of them had, he smirked. "Race you!" And he didn't waste any time in taking off running down the sidewalk.

"Hey, not fair you got a head start!" Roy yelled after the blond but grinned and took off after Edward's receding back.

It was Monday night; Roy had walked him home and left, though there was still a while before the moon would come up. Ed had already asked for his morning shift off for the next day, and was now preparing for his little trip.

He had a large camping bag from when he and Al had last gone, and packed two thick blankets, a flashlight, and a stake. He had picked up a branch that had fallen off one of the trees in his yard and sharpened it a bit. Just in case he couldn't find Roy, or ran into trouble along the way, he wanted to be prepared.

He also packed some food for himself and Roy. It was just a few sandwiches; Roy's mainly consisted of meat, because Ed figured if he ate it at all he'd want it to be meaty.

Ed watched as the moon went up, and decided to get into his warmer clothes to get ready to spend a night in the woods. A sweatshirt and a pair of jeans did him well. He had the slight suspicion that Roy might lurk outside so he turned off a few of his lights, settled on the couch and turned on his TV. He'd wait a little longer before heading out.

…

Roy panted slightly as he stood over the deer he had just killed. After he had watched Edward's house for a bit, to make sure the blond settled in alright, he had gone hunting. He was glad Edward had let the notion of coming to see him pass relatively quickly. If he had come across the blonde when hunting he didn't know what he would have done. '_But he's pack now so the chances of actually attacking him-'_ His thoughts were cut off as he stopped eating for a moment to breathe in the scents around him.

He growled a little and trotted off into the woods. He better had just smelled wrong or he might actually debate harming Edward to knock some sense into him.

Once he had gotten past the first few trees in the woods he had turned on his flashlight, only to find that the batteries were dead. _'Of course, I forgot to check them before I left.'_

But it was a clear night and the full moon let him see decently enough in the forest. Ed made sure to be careful and quiet, not wanting to disturb the animals in the area. After a while of trekking, his eyes widened as he spotted a small clearing in the forest up ahead and a slight smile grew on his face. _'Perfect.'_

That is until he heard growling behind him.

He froze and turned slowly, seeing a large black wolf glaring at him. He bit his lip, he was almost sure it was him, but he had to be sure.

"Roy?"

Roy's hackles were up and he growled again but nodded his head slightly so the blonde would know it was him. He then stalked over to Edward and reared up knocking the boy to the ground, paws on his shoulders, growling louder. _'What the hell do you think you're doing here?' _ He yelled in his head glaring at the wide eyed blond beneath him, wishing he could actually be yelling.

Ed dropped the backpack that had been on his shoulder when he saw Roy coming towards him. He let out a surprised gasp as him back hit the ground hard, and the sudden heavy weight of the wolf on his shoulders. However the noise was lost in the growls coming from said wolf.

He had known that Roy wouldn't be very happy with him, but he hadn't expected to be tackled. Edward wanted to speak up and explain why he'd came, but he couldn't with Roy as mad as he was. To be honest with himself he was a bit scared by the deep and threatening way Roy was growling, nearly snarling at him. But Edward trusted Roy, and knew he wouldn't hurt him. He had done a bit of research and knew what he could try to do to calm Roy down. Ed slowly tilted his head back and exposed his neck to the still growling Roy, closing his eyes and relaxing his muscles as much as he could.

Roy stopped growling when Edward exposed his neck to him. Humans didn't do that they normally screamed and ran. '_This _is_ Edward,'_ the human part of his mind reminded him. _'Okay good. He knows he was wrong to come out here.'_ Roy thought and growled lightly again though not as prolonged. He saw Ed wince and crack an eye open meeting his glare before quickly shutting it again.

Roy huffed and stepped off the blonde but still stood next to him, stiff legged and glaring. He flicked his ears back and forth, uncertain. He knew he should force the blonde to go home but part of him really wanted Edward to stay.

He was still debating with himself when Edward slowly opened his eyes and sat up just as slowly. When he reached for his nearby backpack Roy growled warningly making the boy freeze. He still wasn't sure what he wanted the blonde to do, stay or go home.

Ed froze his fingers just barely brushing his pack at the growl. He wasn't sure how much Roy would understand what he said, but he figured he may as well try to explain himself. He left his bag where it was on the ground, and turned at the waist to meet Roy's dark glare.

"Roy, I know you said not to come out, but this is something I've wanted to do with you for a while." The glare only lessened the tiniest bit and his head tilted to the side ever so slightly. "I told you awhile back that my mother had made it a monthly tradition to lay outside and watch the full moon." Edward smiled at the memory, his eyes shifting away from the wolf's unreadable expression to his lap. "Well, I just wanted to watch the moon again, but this time…with you."

Not hearing anything come from the wolf; bark, growl, or some sort of movement, Ed sighed and said, "If you want me to go home I will."

Roy sat silently for a few minutes. While it _was_ dangerous for Edward to be here, Roy hadn't attacked him yet. He wasn't a danger to the blonde. Roy huffed again his eyes softening, if Edward had wanted to come out for that reason to see him, well, he couldn't refuse the blonde.

Roy moved over to the blonde's bag and sniffed it. He seemed to only have enough food for one maybe two meals so that meant Edward wasn't planning on staying the entire time Roy was a wolf. '_I guess for one night it's alright,_' Roy thought finally turning to Edward who was still sitting on the ground. He stepped closer and gave the blonde's cheek a small lick then nuzzled their faces together before meeting Edward's eyes.

Edward jumped slightly at the feel of his tongue and laughed at the ticklish feeling of Roy's fur against his face. When Roy pulled back Ed could see his tail wagging a little on the ground and smiled. He stood and hefted his backpack back onto his shoulder, looking down at Roy again.

"So I can stay?" The wolf nodded, and the blonde's smile grew. "Then come on!"

Ed started toward the clearing he had found earlier. Once there he walked a few feet from the tree line and looked up. "Perfect," he murmured as dropped his bag down in the center of the little area.

Bending down he spread out one blanket on the soft, tall grass growing there and placed the folded on off to the side. He paused in his set up when he realized Roy wasn't near him. He glanced around the clearing for the wolf, before finding him still in the tree line.

"Come on Roy, get over here already!" Ed called out, smiling.

Roy was hesitating by the tree line because he was nervous. It went against his better judgment to sit out in the middle of an open field; it made you a good target. Though he supposed that would be the best place to watch the moon clearly.

He trotted out to Edward glancing around the field in case other wolves, or worse, lurked in the shadows. As much as he wanted to enjoy his time with Ed, he couldn't let himself forget that it _was_ night; the time vampires hunted. And the blonde seemed to have a habit of attracting them.

When Roy reached Ed he sat down close to the blond who was rummaging around in his backpack. He gave the blonde's chin a small lick earning a quiet laugh. Roy inhaled deeply and glanced around the field once more. '_I don't smell any danger now, might as well enjoy it while it lasts.' _He thought looking back to Edward. He was glad he had let the blonde stay, the smile on the blonde's face hadn't faded.

Edward finished sorting things out in his bag, and turned to Roy who had joined him a few moments ago. He adjusted the second blanket so that it would make a good neck pillow and lay down on his back, patting the spot next to him. Roy settled down and lay on his side next to Ed.

Even though Roy wasn't able to talk, Ed had no problem carrying out the entire conversation for them. He'd point to constellations he knew, and made up a few of his own. When his stomach gurgled a while later, Edward watched as Roy's ears swiveled first, then his head, toward the sound.

"Eheh, that's right, I brought snacks." He got up and crawled over to the bag. "I brought some stuff for you too. Not sure if your tastes changed much from form to form, but I didn't want you to go hungry." He took out two sandwich bags and opened the one he had intended for Roy out in his hand.

Roy sniffed the sandwich and rolled his eyes, Ed had made it mostly meat but there was still a piece of cheese and the bread on it. He gently took it in his mouth and set it down on the grass before nosing the bread off the top and eating the meat. Then, so Edward wouldn't feel hurt about him not eating the full sandwich Roy nuzzled the blond and licked his cheek again in thanks.

Ed laughed as the rough tongue went up his cheek. Raising his hand he rubbed at it. "Sorry, next time I'll just pack some lunch meat or something." Edward wondered if Roy would be annoyed if he...

Edward moved his hand over to Roy's head and rubbed between his ears.

Roy's eyes widened a little when Edward began rubbing his head, no one had ever done that to him before since he never allowed himself to be around humans. He decided it felt good though and wagged his tail. Roy closed his eyes and rested his head on Edward's thigh as the blonde continued to pet him, tail still wagging slightly.

Ed ate his sandwich single handedly, while his other hand stayed on Roy's head. He found the warmth the wolf's head provided comforting, as he tilted his head back and stared up at the stars. He could hear Roy's tail swishing over the grass and lengthened his strokes a little to reach further down his back.

They stayed like that for a while, until Edward realized he there were suddenly no stars or moon. Opening his eyes with a start, he realized he'd fallen asleep for a bit. With his right arm supporting him, he lifted the hand off of Roy's head to rub at his eyes and stifle a yawn.

When Edward woke up from his slight nap Roy stood and went over to the sleeping bag the blonde had brought with him. Taking an edge of the still rolled up bag he gently tugged it over to Edward who was smiling at him sleepily. Roy gave him a quick nuzzle then pawed at the bag, trying to convey to the blonde he should get into it before he caught a cold.

Edward cocked his head to the side before nodding. "Alright, I guess I should call it a night." He heard a light snort from Roy and rolled his eyes. Unrolling the bag, he crawled into it. Looking up at Roy he held out his hand and cupped the wolf's muzzle and stroked it gently with his thumb.

"Night, Roy," the wolf licked at his palm and Edward brought his hand back into the bag. As he began to drift off again, he could feel Roy's body heat as the wolf lay himself down against the sleeping bag.

A few hours later, Roy jerked from his light doze with a start and immediately got to his feet growling. He smelled bloodsuckers, at least two of them, maybe more. One was on the north side of the field and the other on the eastern side. Damn he hated when these things learned to hunt in packs. Roy snarled and bared his teeth in their general direction while glancing around in hopes of seeing the third one he assumed was around.

He glanced down and saw that Edward was awake and staring at him with wide, fearful eyes. Roy moved around the blonde so he was between him and where he knew the vampires were, still growling. There wasn't time for Edward to run for home so Roy would have to fight them, and fight them he would. _No one_ was allowed to lay a hand, or fang, on _his_ blonde.


End file.
